Kein Lebenszeichen
by Mondtanz
Summary: SAISEI #1: Übersetzung der Geschichte "No Sign of Life" von Mayushii Erster Teil einer Neufassung des Animes / Mangas von Yoshihiro Togashi. Diese Geschichte handelt von Yusukes Tod und Wiedererweckung bis zum Beginn seines ersten Falls als Geisterdetektiv. Yusuke/Keiko/Botan, etwas Koenma/Botan.
1. Glückwunsch! Du bist verstorben!

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 1: Kein Lebenszeichen**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes/Mangas von Yoshihiro Togashi durch Mayushii

Übersetzung von Mondtanz

* * *

**Copyright:** Yu Yu Hakusho gehört Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump und Shueisha. Diese Geschichte gehört zum Saisei-Projekt von Mayushii. Diese Übersetzung ist mit ihrer Erlaubnis entstanden und wird auch auf ihrer Internetseite yyh-saisei. com veröffentlicht. Weder Mayushii noch meine Wenigkeit verdienen Geld mit diesen Geschichten, sie dienen allein der Unterhaltung.

* * *

**Prolog**

_Eure Welt ist in Gefahr._

_Und ganz tief im Innern, in eurem Unterbewusstsein, wisst ihr es vielleicht._

_Wie oft habt ihr Hinweise darauf in den Nachrichten gesehen? Jemand wird vermisst, und zuerst ist es eine große Geschichte, aber dann verschwindet es leise in den Hintergrund, wenn es keine neuen Hinweise gibt. Spurlos verschwunden. Oder wie ist es mit den Morden, grauenhafte Taten, bei denen es irgendwie nie einen Schuldigen gibt? Oder schlimmer, wenn es einen Schuldigen gibt: jemand, der anscheinend wahnsinnig wurde, Stimmen hörte, Dinge sah? Was ist mit diesen "unglaublichen" Geschichten, die manchmal aufkommen – die, egal wie sehr ihr versucht euch zu sagen, dass es nur Zeitungsenten sind, euch dennoch nervös machen?_

_Und was ist mit den Sachen, über die ihr nie etwas in den Nachrichten erfahrt? Wusstet ihr zum Beispiel, dass euer Planet in dieser Woche am Rand der totalen Zerstörung stand? Und wusstet ihr, dass durch irgend eine Form göttlichen Eingreifens euer Planet gerettet wurde? Ihr habt es wahrscheinlich nicht in den Nachrichten gesehen, aber tief in eurem Inneren habt ihr es vielleicht gefühlt._

_Es gibt Dinge, die normale Menschen nicht sehen, nicht hören und nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehen können. Aber manchmal, wenn ihr tief genug in euch hinein hört, __könnt ihr es fühlen._

_Fühlt ihr es?_

* * *

**Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du bist verstorben!**

Die Morgensonne tauchte Tokio in ein gelb-oranges Glühen und wärmte die winterliche Stadt etwas auf. Vögel zwitscherten leise aus den vereinzelten Bäumen, riefen einander um festzustellen, ob Freunde es durch die kalte Nacht geschafft hatten, während streunende Hunde und Katzen aus den Mülleimern und Pappkartons krochen, die sie ihr Zuhause nannten. In der ganzen Stadt konnte man Kinder auf dem Weg zu ihrer jeweiligen Schule sehen: Mädchen und Jungen, die in den reicheren Stadtteilen Röcke mit Schottenmuster, Hosen und Blazer und in den ärmeren Stadtteilen ältere Matrosenuniformen trugen. In einem bestimmten Bezirk der Mittelklasse machten sich Schüler in mittelblauen Matrosen-Fuku und dunkelblauem Gakuran auf den Weg zur Sarayashiki Public High School.

Sonnenlicht schlich durch ein Paar orangefarbene Vorhänge, ein wärmender Strahl fiel über einen Fernsehbildschirm.

"Ugh. Jeden Morgen…" Atsuko Urameshi griff hoch um die Vorhänge zu schließen und das nervtötende Licht aus ihrer Wohnung auszusperren. Sie nahm die Fernbedienung und drückte auf den kleinen roten Knopf, nur um die Stirn zu runzeln und das Ding zu schütteln. Keine Reaktion. "Tch, typisch." Sie warf die Fernbedienung beiseite, ging zwei Meter nach vorne, strich eine Staubschicht vom Bildschirm und drückte auf den Knopf im vorderen Bedienfeld.

"_—bis jetzt noch keine Verdächtigen, aber das Zielgebiet scheint Kasanegafuchi und Sarayashiki zu umfassen—_"

Atsuko ging zu ihrem Futon in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers zurück, legte sich auf die Seite und hielt ihren Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, während sie mit leerem Blick auf die Morgennachrichten starrte.

"_—diese Serie von Entführungen und wir hoffen, dass jeder, der seine Kinder mit in die Öffentlichkeit nimmt, sie besonders fest im Auge behalten wird,_" sagte der Reporter, der seinen Livebericht beendete, gerade als ein Fußball vom Spielplatz hinter ihm geflogen kam und ihn hart am Kopf traf. Das Bild schnitt schnell ins Studio zurück, wo eine attraktive Nachrichtensprecherin ihr Lachen hinter einer erhobenen Hand verbarg. "_Z-Zurück zu Ihnen____,__ Miss Natsuya! Auuu…_"

"_D__anke! Wir kommen nun zum Wetterbericht! Es sieht nach einem erneuten Tag mit grauem, wolkigem Himmel aus, aber lassen Sie sich dadurch nicht die Laune verderben. Heute ist ein großartiger Tag, um liegengebliebene Dinge im Haus zu erledigen…_"

Einige polternde Geräusche hinter ihr ließen Atsuko langsam blinzeln.

"Bist du schon auf?" fragte sie, ohne die Augen vom Fernseher zu wenden.

In der Küche drehte sich ein männlicher Teenager, der sich eine Scheibe Brot zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte, um und ignorierte seine Mutter. Der Held dieser Geschichte? Na klar. Yusuke Urameshi hatte vielleicht das jugendlich-gute Aussehen, das man von einem Helden erwarten würde, mit seidigem schwarzen Haar und dazu noch einem Paar großer bernsteinfarbener Augen, aber im Augenblick gab er sein absolut bestes, um jeden Anschein von Nettigkeit auszulöschen. Sein Haar war im Gangster-Stil zurück gegelt, seine Lippen zu einer mürrischen Mine verzogen und seine großen hübschen Augen waren so uninteressiert, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte die Langeweile direkt von Atsuko geerbt. Er trug die dunkelblaue Uniform der Sarayashiki High mit leicht ausgebeulten Hosen, während die Jacke kürzer und enger als eigentlich erlaubt geschnitten war.

Yusuke schloss die Augen und rümpfte unverfroren die Nase. Er gab vor die Frage nicht gehört zu haben, holte einen billigen Kunststoffbecher aus dem Schrank, füllte ihn mit dem Kaffee von gestern, schob ihn in die offene Mikrowelle und stellte die Zeit auf dreißig Sekunden.

"Hey, Yusuke," grummelte Atsuko warnend, als die Mikrowelle zu brummen begann.

Yusuke nahm endlich das Stück Brot aus dem Mund um zu kauen, nur um sofort das Gesicht zu verziehen. Das Brot war älter als er gedacht hatte; es begann wie Dreck zu schmecken. Na ja, ein bisschen Schimmel würde ihn schon nicht umbringen.

"Mmph… Was denkst du, warum ich auf bin?" fragte Yusuke. Er schluckte. "Es ist Dienstag."

"Na und?" hakte Atsuko nach.

"Gee, Mom, lass mich nachdenken. Wohin würde ein Junge im schulpflichtigen Alter an einem Dienstagmorgen wohl gehen…"

"Oh bitte. Denkst du ich bin von Gestern?" Atsuko zündete sich eine Zigarette an, nahm einen Zug und wedelte dann wegwerfend mit der Hand, Rauch in der Luft verteilend. "Dein Lehrer, Takenaka, hat mich gestern Abend angerufen. Er sagt, dass du seit drei Tagen nicht mehr in der Schule warst. Wenn du in der Schule schlecht bist, kriegst du keinen guten Job und wirst du nie was aus dir machen. Du wirst verschwendete Luft, genau wie dein Daddy es war." Ohne sich Yusukes finsterer werdender Mine bewusst zu sein, blies Atsuko etwas Rauch über ihren Kopf. "Also wo gehst du wirklich hin? Zu irgend einem Gangtreffen? Drogen? Diebesgut? Hmph. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn du hinter all diesen Entführungen steckst…"

Yusuke machte sich nicht die Mühe, auf irgend eine ihrer Anschuldigungen zu antworten. Er zog sich einfach seine Schuhe an und nahm seine Schultasche auf, die neben der Tür stand.

"Kaffee in der Mikrowelle ist für dich," sagte er. "Tschö."

Ein kleines Leuchten kehrte in Atsukos Augen zurück, als sie sich endlich umdrehte um ihren Sohn anzusehen. Aber alles was sie sah war die Tür, die hinter ihm zu fiel.

* * *

Atsuko wäre möglicherweise überrascht gewesen zu hören, dass ihr häufig schulschwänzender Sohn tatsächlich zur Schule gegangen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund – möglicherweise beim Ansehen von nächtlichen Dauerwerbesendungen in denen Verlierer nutzlosen Scheiß verkauften, weil sie nicht die Qualifikation für eine richtige Arbeit hatten – hatte es sich Yusuke in den Kopf gesetzt, sich mehr anzustrengen. Also hatte er letzte Nacht seine Uniform gewaschen, war heute früh aufgestanden, hatte gebadet und sich zurechtgemacht mit allem was dazugehörte. Heute, hatte er entschieden, war der Tag an dem er sich anstrengen würde.

Dieser Plan erlebte die erste ernstzunehmende Panne, als er auf die Tore der Sarayashiki High zuging. Mädchen duckten sich als sie ihn sahen und in der Nähe befindliche Jungen gingen schnell in Richtung der Tore in der Hoffnung, in ihren Klassenräumen Schutz zu finden. _"Das ist Urameshi!" "Nicht der schon wieder!" "Was macht der hier?" "Ist der nicht schon der Schule verwiesen worden?" _Yusuke gab vor die Kommentare nicht zu hören, behielt eine Hand in der Hosentasche, die Augen geschlossen und die Nase in die Luft gestreckt, bis er die Mitte des Pausenhofs erreichte. Dann öffnete er schlagartig die Augen und ließ seinen Blick über die ungefähr hundert Jugendlichen wandern, die ihn anstarrten.

"Hi," sagte er.

Schüler quietschten vor Schreck und ein paar rannten sogar auf die Eingangstüren zu. Yusuke schnaubte, nicht amüsiert.

"Jemine. Hat eure Mutter euch nicht beigebracht 'Hallo' zu sagen, wenn jemand 'Hi' sagt?"

Einer der beliebteren Jungen, der durch die Gegenwart seines Gefolges ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit bekam, trat vor. Trotz seiner angstverzerrten Miene und den Tropfen von Angstschweiß auf seinem Gesicht deutete er mit einem aggressiven Finger auf Yusuke.

" W-Wir wollen keine Unruhestifter auf unserer Schule!" fing der Junge an. "Warum drehst du dich nicht um und gehst dahin wo du hergekommen bist?"

Seine Anhänger nickten alle zustimmend. Yusuke bedachte den Jungen mit einem Blick, der ihn augenblicklich blau anlaufen ließ.

"Möchtest du das wiederholen?" fragte Yusuke.

"T-Tu mir nicht weh!" heulte der Junge und versteckte sich hinter der Gruppe seiner Freunde.

Yusuke schnaubte abfällig. "Das nenn' ich mal Luftverschwendung. Warum legst du dir nicht mal ein Rückgrat zu? Ich schwöre, an dieser Schule gibt's nur zwei Kids, die mir in die Augen sehen können…"

Und damit ging Yusuke auf die Schule zu, während sich gleichzeitig das Meer der Schüler teilte und einen beinahe sieben Meter breiten freien Weg bildete. Niemand wagte sich näher an ihn heran.

* * *

In Yusukes Vorbereitungsraum wühlte ein Lehrer in seiner untersten Schreibtischschublade nach ein paar zusätzlichen Markern. Der beleibte dunkelblonde Mann in einem vernünftigen beigefarbenen Anzug war Hideyoshi Takenaka, ein langjähriges Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums an der Sarayashiki. Mit jahrelanger Erfahrung hatte er sich doch die Fairness und Hingabe erhalten, die ihn zuerst dazu getrieben hatten, Lehrer zu werden. Dadurch war Takenaka zu dem einzigen Erwachsenen geworden, der irgendeine Art von Respekt in den raueren Schülern erwecken konnte. Das bedeutete, dass alle Rowdys in seine Vorbereitungsklasse gesteckt wurden, da er der einzige war, der im Endeffekt mit ihnen zurechtkam.

"Yo, Alter."

Takenaka blinzelte und sah auf. Wenn man von Rowdys spricht…

"Yusuke, du bist gekommen!" Sein überraschter und beinahe erfreuter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in etwas ein wenig Strengeres, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl aufrichtete. "Hey. Falls ich nicht ab jetzt die Erlaubnis habe, dich im Unterricht _Yu-Yu-Cakes_ zu nennen, solltest du mich immer noch mit _Mr. Takenaka __anreden_."

"Yeah, yeah, Takenaka," sagte Yusuke vage, während er auf seinen Schreibtisch zuging (und gleichzeitig seine versteinerten Klassenkameraden ignorierte). Er ließ seine Tasche auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und plumpste auf seinen Stuhl. Bereits jetzt wirkte er vollkommen gelangweilt.

_Nun, es ist besser als Alter,_ dachte Takenaka, und versuchte die positive Seite zu sehen. _Noch nicht da wo er sein sollte, aber er macht Fortschritte. Ich werde schon noch etwas aus ihm machen._ Takenaka hob einen Stift über das Anwesenheitsbuch und kennzeichnete Yusuke das erste Mal seit der letzten Woche als anwesend.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später klangen die nachgemachten Glocken von Big Ben durch die Flure und die Schüler holten lachend und schwatzend ihr mitgebrachtes Mittagessen heraus. Yusukes Schreibtisch war bemerkenswert leer; Sobald er die Glocke gehört hatte, war er gegangen um für sich allein zu sein.

Die Tür des Klassenraums glitt zur Seite und jemand in Uwabaki-Schuhen mit blauer Kappe und sauberen weißen Socken kam heraus. Ein paar im Flur herumhängende Jugendliche blickten herüber, schüttelten den Kopf und deuteten nach oben. Das Mädchen ging auf dem Weg zur Treppe an zwei ihrer Freundinnen vorbei. Akemi, das größere Mädchen mit blonden Rattenschwänzchen, sah aus als wolle sie ihre Freundin aufhalten, aber sie hatte nicht den Mut um mehr zu tun als ihre Hand halb in ihre Richtung zu heben. Natsuko, das kleinere Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren und Brille, sah aus als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, aber alles was sie tun konnte, war zu Boden zu blicken und nervös die Finger zu verschränken. Keine von ihnen war tapfer genug das auszusprechen, was sie dachten.

* * *

Auf dem Dach ging Yusuke zu einer Mauer, drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.

"Verdammt," flüsterte er, während er an der Wand hinter ihm herunter glitt. "Was für eine Zeitverschwendung…"

Ein lautes Quietschen erklang, als jemand die Klinke der Tür zur Dachterrasse herunterdrückte. Yusuke blinzelte, seine Augen weiteten sich und begannen zu leuchten, als er sich umdrehte um zu sehen, wer zu Besuch kam.

Keiko Yukimura, Klassensprecherin des zweiten Jahrgangs, starrte zurück. Jeder Zoll an ihr, von den Zehenspitzen bis zum Scheitel und alles dazwischen wies sie als Tugendbold aus. Ihre Schuhe waren ohne Flecken, ihre Socken sorgfältig zum korrekten Weißton gebleicht. Sie trug die gebräuchliche Matrosenuniform. Der Faltenrock fiel gerade bis zu ihren Knien und das gelbe Halstuch war unter den Kragen gesteckt und sauber vorne verknotet. Das schlimmste waren ihre Haare: nettes, glänzendes, glattes braunes Haar das ihr über die Schultern reichte und das Yusuke vielleicht hübsch gefunden hätte, wenn es nicht mit zwei Haargummis mit kirschroten Kügelchen in zwei lose Rattenschwänze gebunden worden wäre (ein weltweit von Vorschulkindern vorgetragenes Fashion Statement).

"Keiko," begrüßte Yusuke sie. "Was geht?"

"Sag du's mir," antwortete Keiko, die mehr als ein bisschen angefressen wirkte. "Das ist das erste Mal seit drei Tagen, dass ich dich in der Schule gesehen habe, und sobald die Glocke läutet rennst du raus ohne Hallo zu sagen? Wann haben wir aufgehört, Freunde zu sein?"

"Dachte mir ich sollte von da verschwinden, bevor noch wer anders darauf herumreitet, dass ich die natürliche Ordnung oder ähnliches durcheinander bringe." Er verschränkte gelangweilt die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Haben sie jetzt eine Art Bann über mich verhängt?"

"Das könnte man denke, so wie du die Schule in der letzten Zeit meidest! Jesses. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du es in die High School geschafft hast. Du hättest die Aufnahmeprüfungen nicht bestehen können, wenn du wirklich so faul bist. Also? Was ist in dich gefahren?"

Yusuke rollte mit den Augen und sah zufälligerweise von ihr weg. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht sagen dass er nur so fleißig gelernt hatte, damit sie gemeinsam auf die High School gehen konnten… Wie erbarmungswürdig klänge das denn?

"Oh, lass mich in Ruhe Keiko," sagte er stattdessen. "Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle?"

"Was spielt das schon für eine _Rolle?_" fragte Keiko, deren Stimme vor Ärger und Unglauben lauter wurde. "Ist dir klar, dass das Schuljahr erst ein paar Wochen alt ist und du schon zehn Tage geschwänzt hast?" Sie verschränkte streng die Arme. "Du wirst den Abschluss nicht schaffen, wenn du so weitermachst! Warum strengst du dich so an, an der High School aufgenommen zu werden, wenn du auf halber Strecke aufgibst? Für solche Leute gibt es keine Zukunft! Als ob das nicht schlimm genug wäre, ziehst du den Anwesenheitsschnitt unserer Klasse fürchterlich in den Keller, was _mich_ als Klassensprecherin in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Warum denkst du zur Abwechslung mal an jemanden anderen außer dir selber?" Und nun entfalteten sich Keikos Arme, eine Hand fiel auf ihre Hüfte und mit der anderen wackelte sie mit einem Finger wie eine richtige Mutter, die ein unartiges Kind scheltet. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht so schlimm bist wie alle behaupten, aber manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du dich überhaupt verändert hast. _H__örst du mir überhaupt—_eh?"

Keiko blinzelte als sie endlich feststellte, dass sie mit einer Wand sprach. Dann fühlte sie eine kühle Brise auf der Rückseite ihrer Beine.

"Ich wusste es! Dein Höschen ist verdreht!" bemerkte Yusuke, der eine Hand voller blauem Faltenrock hatte. Seine Augen formten perverse Halbmonde, als er mit gierig zuckenden Fingern nach den spitzenverzierten pinkfarbenen Höschen griff. "Lass mich dir einfach dabei helfen…"

_KLATSCH._

Yusuke fiel krachend zu Boden, ein Bogen aus Blut zog von seiner Nase aus hinter ihm her.

"Hah! Hast 'nen ganz schönen Schlag am Leib!" kommentierte Yusuke breit grinsend, als er sich die gerötete Wange rieb. Er richtete funkelnde Augen hoch zu Keiko und das Grinsen verschwand. Keiko starrte ihn böse an, ihre Hand war immer noch von dem Rückhandschlag zur Seite ausgestreckt. Zitternd, während ihr Gesicht vor Erniedrigung rot wurde und sich ihr Gesicht zu einem zornigen Lächeln verzog, ließ sie die Hand an ihre Seite fallen. Sie ballte die Fäuste und schloss die Augen, während sie um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.

"Ich habe versucht nett zu sein," sagte sie leise mit leicht zitternder Stimme. "Weil wir schon so lange Freunde sind dachte ich, spreche ich im Zweifel für dich… versuche, dich wieder in Schwung zu bekommen."

Ihre Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und sie starrte wütend auf Yusuke herunter, der sie plötzlich verwirrt und überrascht ansah.

"Aber du," ihre Stimme wurde mit jeden Wort lauter, "bist ein schamloses, _wertloses Stück DRECK, YUSUKE URAMESHI! WARUM WIRST DU NICHT ENDLICH ERWACHSEN?"_

Yusuke starrte einen weiteren Augenblick mit weit geöffneten Augen zu ihr hoch. Dann verschloss sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er fluchte leise, während er zur Seite blickte. Endlich kam er auf die Füße und ging Richtung Tür. Schatten fielen über seine Augen.

"Es war nur ein Witz," sagte Yusuke dumpf.

"Nun, er ist nicht lustig."

Yusuke hielt in der offenen Tür inne.

"Yeah. Ich fang' an das zu begreifen."

Er ging durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Keiko schlang die Arme um sich, wie um sich selbst zu umarmen. Sie starrte auf den Boden vor ihr, das Gesicht immer noch rot vor Schande und ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich so schlecht dabei fühlte, dass sie ihm die Leviten gelesen hatte. Klar, Yusuke hatte nur einen Witz gemacht – den selben lahmen Witz, den er seit der zweiten Grundschulklasse machte – aber das entschuldigte nicht, was er getan hatte. Wenn man einmal ein bestimmtes Alter erreichte, hörten solche Dinge auf ein Streich zu sein und wurden zu einem ernsthaften Vergehen, sogar kriminell. Wenn ein Fremder so etwas getan hätte, hätte Keiko den Widerling ohne Zögern verhaften lassen. Ehrlich, Yusuke war glimpflich davongekommen…

_Dumm,_ dachte sie. Ob sie nun sich oder Yusuke meinte, war nur zu raten.

* * *

Yusuke eilte den Flur entlang in der Absicht, so schnell wie er konnte von diesem Ort weg zu kommen, als er gegen etwas stieß, das aus einem Klassenraum kam. Er war kurz davon überrascht, dass er derjenige war, der ins Stolpern geriet. Normalerweise war es der andere, der auf dem Boden landete, wenn er in jemanden hereinlief. Dennoch…

"Jesses, pass auf, wo du hinläufst!" schnappte Yusuke.

"Urameshi… Du bist zurück. Und ich dachte schon, dass meine Gebete erhört worden wären," sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm. Yusukes Miene verfinsterte sich, als er über seine Schulter blickte. Da war er, das größte Arschloch von einem Lehrer an dieser Schule. Trotz der an den Augenbrauen anliegenden Brille, die Mr. Iwamoto normalerweise als Memme ausweisen würden, hatte er einen großen und muskulösen Körper unter seinem hässlichen grünen Anzug. Seine Haut war hellbraun und seine Nase hatte an der Stelle, an der sie in der Vergangenheit einmal gebrochen gewesen war, einen Höcker. Niemand wusste, wie Iwamotos Nase in diese Form gekommen war. Eine beliebte Theorie war, dass er als Kind einmal vom Schultyrannen verprügelt worden war, und er deswegen so hart mit den Problemschülern umging. Eine andere, genauso beliebte Theorie war, dass seine Mutter so von ihm angewidert gewesen war, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

"Iwamoto," sagte Yusuke mit zurückhaltender Stimme. Er wollte wirklich nicht zugeben, dass dieser Kerl ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Yusuke war sich sicher, dass er Iwamoto windelweich schlagen konnte, wenn es nötig wurde, aber Iwamoto war ein Lehrer und besaß eine andere Art von Macht. "Keine Sorge, ich wollte gerade gehen."

"So bald? Die Geschichtsstunde findet direkt nach dem Mittagessen statt," sagte Iwamoto. "Wir werden etwas über die Seuchen lernen, die von mit Flöhen befallenen Ratten übertragen werden… Ich würde es hassen, wenn du das verpasst."

Yusukes Augen verengten sich, er verstand die Beleidigung. Er hielt den Mund geschlossen und den Blick auf Iwamoto gerichtet, aber er konnte Murmeln hinter sich hören. Großartig, jetzt hatte er ein Publikum. Genau was er gebraucht hatte.

"Hören Sie," sagte Yusuke langsam, "mich kümmert nicht, ob Sie ein Lehrer sind. Ich werde nicht hier stehen bIeiben und mich beleidigen lassen."

"Nicht?" Iwamoto breitete seine Hände seitlich aus, als würde er eine Umarmung erwarten. "Warum schlägst du mich dann nicht? Schlägst dir für immer deinen Weg aus dieser Schule?" Er lächelte, die Augen vor sadistischem Vergnügen glänzend. "Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du überhaupt hier sein solltest…"

Yusuke knurrte wild, die Hände geballt, sein gesamter Körper war angespannt und zuckte. Er konnte die gewisperten Kommentare hinter sich hören. _"Er wird es tun!" "Urameshi wird ihn wirklich schlagen…!" "Gut, dann werden wir ihn hier nicht mehr sehen müssen!" "Komm, mach schon…!"_

Yusukes Gesicht verzog sich vor Abscheu und er wirbelte endlich herum und stolzierte davon.

"Guter Junge! Du lernst endlich, wo du hingehörst!" rief Iwamoto spöttisch, was den Jungen zum Laufen brachte. Yusuke rannte direkt an dem Klassenraum vorbei, den Takenaka gerade verlassen hatte.

"Ah – hey – Yusuke!" rief Takenaka ihm nach. Er starrte Yusukes sich entfernenden Rücken hinterher, dann drehte er sich um um festzustellen, was den Missetäter dazu gebracht hatte wegzulaufen. Als er die Menge sich verteilen und Iwamoto ruhig weggehen sah, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und eilte dem anderen Lehrer nach. "Mr. Iwamoto! Was ist hier passiert?"

"Hm?" Iwamoto warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, zog sie dann kurz hoch und schaute weg. "Urameshi hat Ärger gemacht. Ich habe das beendet."

Takenakas Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

* * *

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ich hasse diese Schule! Ich hasse diese Stadt!_ Yusuke rannte, bis er auf einer Straße war, die er kaum erkannte. Er hielt auf der Fahrbahnmitte an und schrie jeden an, der es hören konnte: "VERDAMMT! Kann dieser Tag noch irgendwie beknackter werden?!"

Als Antwort auf seine Frage rannten drei Jungen in Uniformen der Sarayashiki aus ihren Verstecken und umzingelten ihn. Einer davon, ein Kerl mit rasiertem Kopf mit dem Namen Sawamura, trug ein Schild an einem Stock, auf dem _Beschützt unsere Stadt!_ stand. Yusuke starrte sie der Reihe nach wütend an, er erkannte die kleine Gang.

"Kuwabara," sagte er kalt. "Ich warne dich nur einmal. Zieht euch zurück, oder ich schicke dieses Mal dich _und_ deine Kumpels ins Krankenhaus."

"Oh, als ob ich das nicht schon mal gehört hätte!"

Yusuke hörte Schritte hinter sich, als der Anführer der Gang vortrat. Als großer junger Mann mit schmalem Gesicht sah Kazuma Kuwabara aus, als ob er Anfang zwanzig sein könnte. Das Einzige, das auf sein richtiges Alter hindeutete (kaum zwei Monate älter als Yusuke) war die Sarayashiki Uniform. Sein Haar war zu einem rostigen ins Blonde spielenden Rot gefärbt und zu einer altmodischen, durch eine mit Dauerwelle gestützte Tolle gestylt und um seine Stirn hatte er ein langes weißes Stirnband mit dem Schriftzug _Echte Männer Lieben Ihre Stadt_ geschlungen.

"Was machst du in dieser Gegend, Urameshi? Du weißt doch, dass hier die Punks aus Kasane versuchen, sich einzuschleichen. Du solltest nicht hier sein, es sei denn, du willst uns dabei helfen, den Feind auszulöschen. Ohhh! Willst du meiner Gang beitreten?" Kuwabara strich sich übers Kinn, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde gänzlich zu überheblich. "Heheheh! Jetzt ist mir alles klar! Ich weiß, ich weiß, wir sind die besten, aber es gibt ein paar ziemlich strenge Bedingungen, wenn du Teil von Kuwabaras Mannschaft sein willst!" Er hielt eine Faust leidenschaftlich in die Höhe gestreckt, als er sich vorstellte, wie jedes seiner Gebote in riesige Steinblöcke geschlagen wurde. "Als erstes musst du 50 oder mehr Punkte in jedem Test erreichen! Zweites, gemeinnützige Arbeit, mindestens eine Stunde pro Woche! Drittens, der Neue zahlt jeden Freitag das Mittagessen, bis wir ein neues Mitglied bekommen!"

Einer der Jungs, Kirishima (der bei Weitem zu reich und gutaussehend war, um zu einer richtigen Gang zu gehören), hielt eine Fahrradhupe hoch und drückte sie begeistert. Dem kurzen dicklichen Junge zu Yusukes Rechten, Okubo, liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. Yusuke konnte praktisch einen Pfeil sehen, der auf ihn deutete: _der_ _Neue seit 23 Wochen - Tendenz steigend__._

Alles in Allem waren sie eine lächerliche Gruppe. Und im Angesicht solcher Absurdität konnte Yusuke fühlen, wie sich sein Ärger verflüchtigte. Er lächelte nicht, aber er schrie auch nicht mehr.

"Das klingt nach den Bedingungen für einen gemeinnützigen Verein, nicht für eine Gang," fing Yusuke an, halb um das Offensichtliche auszusprechen und halb in der Hoffnung, ein paar begeistertere Schimpftiraden auszulösen. "Warum sollte ich euch überhaupt beitreten wollen? Ihr seid bloß ein paar Pausenclowns."

"Pausenclowns!" schrie Kuwabara vor Empörung. "Damit du es weißt, wir üben eine wichtige Funktion in dieser Gemeinschaft aus! Wir machen die Straßen von Sarayashiki sicher für alle und - und -" Kuwabara schmollte den Tränen nahe, als er Yusuke leise kichern hörte. "Worüber lachst du?!"

Yusuke lachte jetzt laut und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Wow… Das muss ich euch lassen, dadurch fühle ich mich besser. Schön zu wissen, dass es noch größere Verlierer als mich in dieser Gegend gibt."

"Hey, wen nennst du Verlierer?" fragte Sawamura.

"Oh, sorry, nicht euch." Yusuke wedelte wegwerfend mit der Hand und deutete dann auf Kuwabara. "Nur ihn."

Kuwabara starrte ihn einen Augenblick mit heftig zuckenden Händen an.

"Du - du -" Kuwabara rannte vorwärts, die Fäuste gehoben. "HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

Yusukes Augen leuchteten als der größere Missetäter auf ihn zu gerannt kam. _Endlich__._ Er machte einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, wich dem ursprünglichen Angriff aus und schlug zu. Die Kraft hinter Yusukes Faust zusammen mit der Gewalt von Kuwabaras Ansturm quetschten das Zwerchfell des armen Kerls. Yusuke machte einen Ausfallschritt, drehte sich um, so dass er hinter Kuwabara war und stieß seinen Handballen fest in Kuwabaras Rücken, genau unterhalb des Schulterblatts. Die anderen Jungen ließen ein mitfühlendes Stöhnen hören. Mehr lautes, unangenehmes _Klatschen_ und _Krachen_ folgte, jedes begleitet von einem Zusammenzucken von Kuwabaras Gang.

"Mann, das ist brutal," sagte Kirishima, während er mit einem zugekniffenen Auge zusah.

"Denkst du nicht, dass wir ihm helfen sollten?" fragte Okubo Sawamura.

"Das können wir nicht machen. Wenn es ein persönlicher Kampf ist, lässt Kuwabara sich keinen anderen einmischen. 'Einer gegen einen, so gehen echte Männer ihre Probleme an,'" erklärte Sawamura. "Es ist Teil seines Codex. Brich diese Regel und er wird es dir nie verzeihen."

"Oh." Ein Schweißtropfen lief an der Seite von Okubos Gesicht herunter. "Okay…"

Yusuke zog seine Faust zu einem letzten Schlag zurück und versenkte sie in Kuwabaras Magengrube. Dieser letzte Schlag traf so hart, dass Kuwabara von den Füßen gehoben wurde und nach hinten flog. Als er sah, dass Kuwabaras schmerzerfüllter Gesichtsausdruck zu Bewusstlosigkeit erschlaffte, verschob sich etwas in Yusuke. Wo zuvor seine Augen den hellen, lebendigen Glanz eines Jungen leuchteten, der sich mit seinem besten Freund amüsierte, wurden Yusukes Augen stumpf von der Erkenntnis, dass er gerade einen Typen, den er noch nicht einmal richtig kannte, beleidigt, provoziert und ernsthaft verletzt hatte. Die Luft hörte auf durch Yusukes Lungen zu strömen, als er Kuwabara wie in Zeitlupe fallen sah.

_Was... zur Hölle tue ich?_ dachte Yusuke, bei dem ein kalter Schauer durch die instinktive Distanziertheit zu kriechen begann.

Der Körper traf auf, hüpfte ein kleines bisschen und kam endlich auf dem Boden zur Ruhe.

"Kuwabara!"

Kirishima, Okubo und Sawamura rannten zu ihrem Anführer und hockten sich um ihn herum. Schnelle Schritte waren zu hören und Sawamura starrte, als Yusuke floh.

"Tch. Jetzt rennt er weg?" fragte er und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

"Kuwabara, hey!" Kirishima schlug seinem Anführer leicht auf die Wangen bis Kuwabara die Augen einen Spalt öffnete. "Da bist du. Komm, komm, wie viele Finger siehst du?"

"Mir geht's gut," sagte Kuwabara und schob Kirishimas Hand fort (weil er sich weigerte zuzugeben, dass er sechs anstatt nur zwei Finger sah).

"Kuwabara, vielleicht solltest du aufhören, Urameshi zu Nahe zu kommen," schlug Okubo vor.

"Nein!" Die drei Jungen zuckten zurück, überrascht wie nachdrücklich ihr Anführer sprach und wie plötzlich er sich aufsetzte. Kuwabara ballte seine Faust, seine Augen glänzten vor Entschlossenheit. "Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Egal wie lange es dauert, eines Tages, das schwöre ich…"

Aber Kuwabara sprach nicht weiter. Es war nicht klar warum; vielleicht wusste er nicht genau, was er in diesen Begegnungen mit Yusuke Urameshi zu erreichen hoffte, oder vielleicht wusste er es doch und konnte sich nur nicht dazu bringen, es laut auszusprechen. So wie Kuwabara gestrickt war, war er wahrscheinlich davon überzeugt, dass seine Bestrebungen zum Scheitern verurteilt waren, wenn er über die ganze Sache sprach.

* * *

Im Sarayashiki Park rollten bedrohliche graue Wolken über einen gemütlichen kleinen Spielplatz.

Yusuke beobachtete das friedliche Bild vor ihm vom Gras aus, den Rücken im Sitzen an einen blattlosen Baum gelehnt, dessen Umfang kaum groß genug war um seinen gesamten Rücken zu stützen. Er starrte beinahe katatonisch auf den Spielplatz, wo Kleinkinder glücklich mit ihren Freunden oder den Erwachsenen die auf sie aufpassten spielten.

_Muss schön sein,_ dachte Yusuke. Er erinnerte sich nur an ein Mal, zu dem er als kleiner Junge in den Park gegangen war. Jedes Kind mit dem er gespielt hatte, war nach spätestens einer Stunde abgeholt worden und er hatte jedem, der mit seinen Eltern weg ging nachgesehen, bevor er sich nach seiner eigenen Mutter umgesehen hatte. Natürlich war sie bereits vor Stunden weggegangen und würde auch nicht wiederkommen, bis der Spielplatz bei Sonnenuntergang schloss. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Freude über die Möglichkeit zu Spielen nach und nach verblasst war und sich, je länger er wartete, in Sorge verwandelte. Am Ende des Tages hatte ein kleines Mädchen mit Rattenschwänzen, mit dem er sich angefreundet hatte, mit seiner Mutter gesprochen und sie hatten beide gemeinsam mit ihm auf der Bank gesessen, bis Atsuko endlich aufgetaucht war…

Yusuke blinzelte stumpfsinnig. War das eine wirkliche Erinnerung? Konnte er sich wirklich an so lange vergangene Dinge erinnern, oder war es nur etwas, das er sich ausgedacht hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Es fühlte sich eher wie ein Traum als wie Realität an.

Nach einer Stunde sah Yusuke, wie eine hübsche, aber müde aussehende junge Frau in einem grauen Geschäftsanzug aus Tweed ein Mobiltelefon aus ihrer Tasche zog.

"Ja? Oh, Mr. Manager -" Die Frau drehte sich vom Spielplatz weg und bedeckte mit einer Hand ihr Ohr, damit sie ihren Chef besser hören konnte. "Heute Abend? Ja, das kann ich machen… Ja…"

Yusuke beobachtete mit glanzlosen Augen, wie ein ausgemergeltes Pärchen mit eingefallenen Augen, die zusammen auf einer Bank gesessen hatten, auf den Spielplatz gingen. Sie kamen mit breitem, freundlichen Lächeln und einem Ball mit dem Gesicht einer Zeichentrickfigur darauf auf den Sohn der jungen Frau zu. Der kleine Junge schnappte begeistert nach Luft und griff nach dem Spielzeug. Das Paar, dessen Lächeln nie die knochigen Gesichter verließ, gaben dem Jungen den Ball. Dann hob der hasenzähnige Mann den kleinen Jungen hoch.

"Lass uns dir etwas Milch besorgen, eh?"

"Ilch!" lachte das Kind.

Die Mutter des Jungen, Michiru, lachte leise über einen Witz ihres Chefs.

"Ja Sir, das werde ich sicher machen! Vielen Dank! Auf Wiederhören." Sie schaltete das Telefon ab und seufzte erleichtert. Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln für ihren Sohn wieder zum Spielplatz um. Ihr Lächeln verblasste etwas als sie ihn nicht da sah, wo er vor ein paar Augenblicken noch gewesen war.

"Masaru?" Ihre Augen überflogen einmal, dann ein zweites Mal den Spielplatz. Da war kein vertrautes braunes Haar, kein auffälliger orangefarbener Fleck. Michirus Herz schlug bis zum Hals, während ihr Blick hektisch durch die Gegend huschte. "Masaru?! _Masaru?!_"

* * *

Nicht einmal einen Häuserblock entfernt, in einer schwach beleuchteten Gasse, zog das Paar hastig Masarus Overall und orangefarbenes Hemd aus und zogen ihm Jeans, ein Sweatshirt und ein Baseballkappe an.

"Na Bitte! Etwas weniger schnell erkennbares!" sagte die Frau, die immer noch einen warmen, kinderfreundlichen Tonfall verwendete. Sie lächelte immer noch, als ihr Partner die auffälligere Kleidung des Jungen zusammenknüllte und sie in einen Müllcontainer hinter sich warf. "Warum gehen wir dann jetzt nicht nach Hause?"

"Huhm?" fragte Masaru mit weit geöffneten, neugierigen Augen. "Ma-mi?"

"Mm-hmm," sagte der Mann. Etwas seiner unangenehmen Natur schlich sich in sein Lächeln. "Was immer du sagst."

Die Frau langte nach unten, um Masaru bei der Hand zu fassen, aber der kleine Junge zog seine Hand weg und schob einen Finger in den Mund um daran zu lutschen. Der Mann ergriff das Handgelenk des Kindes und zog den Finger grob aus seinem Mund. Der Junge wimmerte und versuchte sich fort zu winden.

"Komm schon," versuchte der Mann das sich wehrende Kind zu überreden. "Wir machen eine kleine Reise nach Hause -"

Ein Schatten fiel über die Gasse und das Paar ignorierte seinen weinenden Gefangenen um nachzusehen.

"Folgendes wird passieren," sagte die von hinten beleuchtete Gestalt mit leiser, grimmiger Stimme. "Ihr werdet den Knirps jetzt schleunigst in Ruhe lassen. Ihr werdet hier raus kommen. Wir alle machen eine _kleine Reise_," der Umriss nahm eine Hand aus der Hosentasche, um ruckartig mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zu deuten, "und ich werde euch beiden Freaks einbuchten."

"Hmm? Freaks?" Die Frau wedelte wegwerfend mit der Hand, lächelte mit gekräuselten Lippen, die Augen wie ein Wiesel zusammengekniffen. "Uns einbuchten? Was sagst du da?" Ihre Augen öffneten sich nur ein wenig und offenbarten ein finsteres Glitzern. "Du bist nicht zufällig ein Detektiv?"

"Detektiv? Nö." Yusukes bereits verengte Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. "Ich bin nur der Kerl, der euch in den Arsch treten wird."

Das Gesicht der Frau verzog sich zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. "Du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du es zu tun hast!"

"Na Risako, tu nichts voreiliges!" warnte der Mann, aber die Frau lief bereits mit einer ausgestreckten Hand los. "Verdammt…!"

"Ma nich!" heulte Masaru. Er kreischte protestierend als der Mann ihn unter den Achseln hochhob und ihn im Müllcontainer verstaute. "_Ma nich! Ma nich!"_

Yusuke hob seine Faust um die Frau zu schlagen, aber im letzten Moment wuselte sie – buchstäblich – davon. Yusuke starrte, während die Frau, die sich jetzt wie eine Art Nagetier auf Händen und Knien bewegte, zur Seite hechtete. Sie sprang an die Wand, prallte davon ab und stürzte sich auf Yusuke.

"Was zum - geh runter, du verrückte -" Yusuke schubste sie weg, aber sie sprang ihn wie ein tollwütiges Tier gleich wieder an. Er schlug und schubste sie ein paar Mal weg, bis ein Schlag sie endlich mit dem Kopf voran zu Boden streckte und sie bewusstlos schlug. Yusuke schnellte herum und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein anderes Ziel, als seine Augen sich schlagartig weiteten. Seine Miene zuckte und sein Mund blieb offen stehen. Geschockt aufblickend sah Yusuke, wie der Mann auf ihn herunter starrte, das knochige Gesicht vor Abscheu verzerrt.

Dann drehte sich der scharfe Gegenstand, der sich in Yusukes Bauchraum gegraben hatte. Ein Luftschnappen und ein Schmerzensschrei stießen irgendwo in seiner Kehle zusammen und er schmeckte etwas salziges und metallisches. Nur durch Zähnezusammenbeißen konnte er verhindern, dass er schrie.

Der Mann zog den scharfen Gegenstand, was immer es gewesen war, zurück und kniete sich schnell hin. Yusuke sah mit schwankender Sicht, wie der Mann seine blutverschmierte Hand benutzte (wo war das Messer hingekommen?) um den Arm der Frau über seine Schulter zu ziehen. Dann rannte er weg.

Yusuke beobachtete wie sie sich entfernten und verwendete seine gesamte Kraft darauf, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Endlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass eine andere Person schrie. Er stolperte auf den Müllcontainer zu, während er immer noch eine Hand auf seine Wunde presste, und öffnete den Deckel.

* * *

Fünf Minuten später war Michiru von anderen besorgten Eltern umringt. Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen, während die eine Hand in ihrem Pony vergraben hatte und zeitgleich versuchte, der Polizei ihren Sohn am Telefon zu beschreiben. Einer der anderen Eltern tippte Michiru auf die Schulter und sie drehte sich in die Richtung um, in die er zeigte. Ihr stockte der Atem.

Ein junger Mann in einer schlichten High School-Uniform schlurfte langsam auf den Spielplatz zu, trug Masaru auf einem Arm und hielt seine andere Hand über seinem Bauch. Michiru starrte die beiden wie festgefroren an, kaum in der Lage, ihren Augen zu trauen. Der junge Mann hielt endlich an und setzte Masaru halb ab, halb ließ er ihn fallen, als ob er im letzten Augenblick erkannt hatte, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft besaß, ihn länger zu halten. Masaru rannte direkt auf Michiru zu, die sich hinkniete und ihn schluchzend in eine enge Umarmung zog.

Sobald Masaru sicher in ihren Armen war, sah Michiru zu dem Helden auf, der ihr Kind gerettet hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Glücklicherweise wusste _er_ genau, was er sagen wollte.

"Lady…" Yusukes Stimme klang leise und ein klein wenig kratzig. Das Blut, dass er zurückzuhalten versucht hatte, entkam schließlich, winzige rubinrote Sprenkel befleckten seine blasse Unterlippe. "Ich weiß, Sie sind nicht perfekt… aber versuchen Sie das nächste mal, den Kleinen besser im Auge zu behalten."

Seine Augen flackerten als die Welt um ihn herum zu hell wurde und die Farben verblassten. Sein Atem verließ ihn mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Und dann kippte er wie in Zeitlupe nach vorne. Michiru keuchte auf.

"_Ma'am? Sind sie noch dran? Ma'am?_"

Michiru begriff, dass das Telefon in ihrer Hand noch an war und hob es an ihr Ohr.

"K-Krankenwagen! Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen…!"

Minuten später heulten Sirenen, aber als der Krankenwagen den Park erreichte, gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Der Körper auf dem Spielplatz lag still, das Blut hatte bereits aufgehört aus der Wunde zu strömen. Ein tiefroter Hof befleckte den Sand unter seiner Bauchgegend, kennzeichnete den Ort, wo ihn der tödliche Schlag getroffen hatte.

"Jesus- bringt diese Kinder hier weg!" rief einer der Sanitäter während er mit der Hand in Richtung der Eltern und ihrer Kinder gestikulierte, die entweder verständnislos starrten oder zu weinen begannen. Die Sanitäter rannten herbei, drückten zwei Finger an einen abkühlenden Hals um nach einem Puls zu tasten. Hände verschränkten sich und drückten auf seinen Brustkorb, während eine Atemmaske über sein Gesicht gestülpt wurde. Michiru drückte Masaru an sich, Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht, während sie den Kopf ihres Sohnes küsste und sanft hin und her wiegte.

"Es ist gut, Baby," flüsterte sie. "Es ist gut, schh. Es ist gut."

Auf dem Boden öffnete Yusuke die Augen, als die Maske gerade von seinem Gesicht genommen wurde. Er blinzelte, rollte sich auf den Bauch und drückte sich mit den Händen hoch. Im Aufstehen sah er sich wachsam um. Er war das Einzige mit kräftigen Farben in der gesamten Szene; alles andere wirkte ausgewaschen.

"Huh. Das ist mal was anderes," sagte Yusuke leise. "Warum ist alles so… grau?"

"Geisterwahrnehmung," sagte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Yusuke drehte sich um, schrie auf, und sprang mit aufgerissenen Augen zurück.

Vergiss die Grautöne – dieses Mädchen war das Bunteste, was er je gesehen hatte. Yusukes Augen sprangen von einem Ort zum anderen, nicht sicher, worauf er seinen Blick richten sollte. Den kunstvoll verzierte Kimono, ein blassrosa Furisode, der am Saum in Burgunderrot überging, bemalt mit rosa und weißen Pfingstrosen, den goldfarbenen Obi mit roter Kante; das niedliche Gesicht mit seinen lächelnden Lippen und winziger Stupsnase; das lange Haar in der Farbe blauer Zuckerwatte, das hoch am Hinterkopf zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst war; oder die großen, leuchtenden, funkelnden purpurfarbenen Augen. Endlich schaffte es Yusuke, das komplette Bild in sich aufzunehmen. Das Haar und die Ärmel des Mädchens schwebten aufwärts, getragen von etwas, das wie Wellen von gelbem Sonnenlicht aussah, das von ihrem Körper ausging.

"Was…?" fragte Yusuke,der immer noch starrte. Er wollte eigentlich _Was zur Hölle bist du_ sagen, aber die Worte waren in seinem Geist völlig durcheinandergewürfelt. Das seltsame gelbe Licht verblasste einen Augenblick später, und Haar und Ärmel des Mädchens glitten langsam in eine normale, der Schwerkraft gehorchende Position.

"Geisterwahrnehmung," wiederholte das Mädchen hilfreich. "Darum erscheint dir alles grau. Du bist jetzt eine Wesenheit, die vollständig aus Energie besteht; du hast keine physischen Augen, mit denen du sehen kannst. Also beruhen deine Wahrnehmungen der Welt um dich herum vollständig auf Geisterenergie und deiner Fähigkeit, sie wahrzunehmen. Deine Sinne sind noch nicht abgestimmt, also werden die meisten Dinge mit geringer Energie graubraun aussehen, aber du solltest bereits jetzt Dinge mit hoher Energie unterscheiden können." Das Lächeln des Mädchens wurde breiter und ihre Augen schlossen sich auf eine Weise, die Yusuke an eine Katze erinnerte. "Kapiert?"

"Was - kapiert?"

Das Mädchen lachte, erhob sich direkt von den Füßen und schwebte zu ihm hinüber.

"Du bist nicht allzu helle, oder?" neckte sie ihn.

Yusuke bemerkte, dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sah und rutschte rückwärts.

"Jesses! Lady, schon mal was von sozialem Abstand gehört? Sie wissen schon, diese fünf Fuß große Blase rund um den menschlichen Körper?" rief er aus. Das Mädchen kicherte.

"Aber ich bin fünf Fuß von deinem Körper weg! Siehst du?" Sie deutete auf etwas hinter Yusuke. Er drehte sich um.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

"W–_w–was-_" Die Rettungsassistenten hoben eine Trage in den Krankenwagen und die Person darauf wirkte schrecklich vertraut. Eine Person mit glatten schwarzen Haaren und einer (wahrscheinlich blauen, aber im Moment grau wirkenden) Schuluniform mit einem dunklen Fleck auf der Vorderseite. _"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?!"_ brüllte Yusuke und flog zu dem Körper hinüber. Jupp, er hatte definitiv sein Gesicht.

"Ich lasse dich drüber nachdenken," sagte das Mädchen fröhlich. "Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst."

Yusuke dachte einen Augenblick nach und ging schnell alles durch, das er heute getan hatte. Wie er in ein schimmliges Brot gebissen hatte. Wie er die Kids am Vordertor in Deckung hatte gehen lassen. Wie er an seinem Schreibtisch herumgelümmelt hatte. Wie Keiko ihn geohrfeigt hatte. Wie der Kampfeswille aus seinen Augen verschwand, als er Kuwabara zu Boden gehen sah. Endlich kam er zum wichtigen Teil: Die Gasse, das Kind, das unheimliche Pärchen. Der scharfe Schmerz in seiner Magengrube. Der Sturz…

"Auf mich… wurde eingestochen…" Yusuke kam wieder zu sich, genau als die Türen des Krankenwagens zugeschlagen wurden – und zufällig direkt durch ihn durch fuhren, als ob er noch nicht einmal da wäre. Der Krankenwagen entfernte sich schnell und Yusuke starrte ihm nach, darum bemüht zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war.

"Aber… wenn das mein Körper war… dann muss das bedeuten…" Er deutete mit einem Finger auf sein Gesicht und drehte sich ungläubig zu dem Mädchen um. "Bin ich ein…Geist…?"

"Bingo!"

Yusuke blinzelte, als das Mädchen ihm beinahe auf die Nase stieß, ihr Zeigefinger und Daumen bildeten ein L, ähnlich einer Pistole. Seine Augen folgten den Arm des Mädchens, bis sein Blick auf ihr Gesicht fiel, wo ihm ein Lächeln begegnete.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Yusuke Urameshi…" Das Mädchen zwinkerte auf eine niedliche Weise. "Du bist verstorben!"

* * *

**Japanische Begriffe:**

Matrosen-Fuku / Gakuran: Schuluniformen für Mädchen (Fuku) bzw. Jungen (Gakuran), die in der Unterstufe und der High School getragen werden. Sie sind Militäruniformen vom Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts nachempfunden und wurden um 1920 eingeführt.

Uwabaki-Schuhe: Schuhe, die nur innerhalb des Gebäudes getragen werden. Sie gehören zur Schuluniform. Am Schuleingang hat jeder Schüler einen kleinen Spind, in dem diese Schuhe außerhalb der Schulstunden aufbewahrt werden.


	2. Koenma, Prinz der Geisterwelt

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 1: Kein Lebenszeichen**

**Kapitel 2**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

* * *

Bitte beachtet die Hinweise zum Copyright im ersten Kapitel.

Am Ende des Textes findet ihr einige Erklärungen zu Ereignissen und Begriffen aus diesem Kapitel.

* * *

**Koenma, Prinz der Geisterwelt**

"Was meinst du mit verstorben? Sagst du, ich bin tot?" fragte Yusuke.

"Nun, wie sonst könntest du ein Geist sein?" das blauhaarige Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ehrlich, es ist ziemlich leicht zu verstehen. Warum muss ich es erklären?"

"Weil du – du -" Yusuke blinzelte für einen Moment abgelenkt als ihm klar wurde, dass er noch nicht einmal den Namen des Mädchens kannte. "Hey, wer bist du eigentlich? Bist du auch ein Geist?"

Das Mädchen lachte leise.

"Oh nein. Erlaube mir, mich vorzustellen." Sie hielt eine Hand über ihr Herz, was einer Verbeugung vor Yusuke so nahe kam wie jemals möglich wäre (Gottheiten waren schließlich nicht dazu verpflichtet, sich vor Sterblichen zu verbeugen). "Ich bin Botan, Fährfrau des Flusses Sanzu. Ich führe die frisch verstorbenen ihrem Bestimmungsort im Leben nach dem Tod zu. Du könntest mich als Sensenmann bezeichnen, aber davon halte ich nicht viel. Nett dich kennenzulernen!"

Yusuke blinzelte, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich wachsam. "Oh... also bist du hier, um mich in die Hölle zu bringen." Einen Augenblick lang starrte sich das Paar nur an. Dann nahm Yusuke Reißaus. "Bis später!"

"Oh, komm schon...! Warum müssen sie immer wegrennen?" Botan seufzte genervt und streckte die Hand vor sich aus. Gelbes Licht floss aus ihrer Handfläche, streckte sich zu einer langen Stange, verblasste bald und gab den Blick auf ein hölzernes Ruder frei. Sie setzte sich im Damensitz auf das Ruder und flog ihrem Schützling hinterher. "Hey, warte! Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du in die Hölle kommst, weißt du!"

"Klar, das _würdest_ du sagen, damit ich zurückkomme! Dann, wenn ich dicht genug dran bin, schnappst du mich! Nein danke, ich bleibe hier auf der Erde!" Yusuke sah nach rechts und links und drehte sich schließlich, um durch eine Ziegelwand zu springen. Er fand sich in einer Besenkammer wieder und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck quetschte er sich in die dunkelste Ecke neben ein paar Schrubber und Besen.

"Yusuke, wirst du mir zuhören?" hörte Yusuke Botans Stimme rufen, worauf er sich noch weiter zurückzog. "Wenn du nur mit mir mitkämst, hättest du eine echte Chance ins Leben zurückzukehren!"

Yusuke blinzelte, die Spannung in seinem Körper löste sich vor Überraschung.

"Zurückzukehren…?"

"Ja!" Botan schwebte außerhalb des Gebäudes, sie sah davon ab hineinzugehen, für den Fall dass sie ihn wieder verscheuchen würde. "Yusuke… ich kann nicht erklären warum, weil ich es selber nicht weiß. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass etwas an deinem Tod nicht mit deinem Schicksal überein stimmt. Also soll ich dich in die Geisterwelt bringen und das Ganze klarstellen. So lauten meine Befehle." Yusuke steckte den Kopf durch die Ziegelmauer und sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der eindeutig _ich höre_ sagte. Botan lächelte beruhigend und blieb an der Stelle schweben, wo die dunkle Gasse auf die blasse Hauptstraße traf. "Das letzte Mal, als eine Situation wie diese aufkam, wurde die Person ins Leben zurückgebracht. Also denke ich, dass du eine gute Chance hast, ebenfalls wiederbelebt zu werden, wenn du mit mir kommst."

Yusukes Gesicht verdunkelte sich leicht.

"Und warum sollte ich das wollen?" Er trat durch die Ziegelmauer und warf Botan einen zweifelnden Blick zu. "Du redest, als wäre es ein großes Wunder, wiedererweckt zu werden, aber hast du mein Leben gesehen? Ernsthaft. Zu sterben ist hier das bessere Geschäft."

Botans Stirn zog sich vor Kummer in Falten. "Das meinst du nicht ernst."

"Komm schon! Okay, vergiss, was für mich das Beste ist – jedem um mich herum wird's besser gehen, jetzt wo ich weg bin! Meine Mom, meine Lehrer, meine Klassenkameraden. Dass ich gestorben bin ist das Beste, das was ihnen passieren konnte."

Während Yusukes Rede hatte Botan ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund angestarrt. Selbst als er geendet hatte, starrte sie ihn weiter stumm an. Endlich schloss sie den Mund und senkte den Kopf, ein kleines, mitleidiges Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

"Yusuke… du kapierst es wirklich nicht, oder?" Über ihnen grummelte es leise, während der graue Himmel über ihnen in einem sanften Licht glühte. Gelbe Energie erwachte um Botan herum zum Leben, als ihr Ruder sie mehrere Fuß in die Höhe trug. "Ich denke, du solltest heute Abend zu deiner Totenwache gehen. Vielleicht wird das die Dinge für dich ins rechte Licht rücken."

Dann flog sie in Richtung der Gewitterwolken los.

"Was für ein Licht?! Hast du mich nicht gehört? Es ist besser für mich, tot zu sein! Heyyy!" schrie Yusuke ihr nach. Ein Blitz wölbte sich aus den Wolken und traf Botan, und augenblicklich war sie verschwunden. Yusuke blinzelte, einen Moment lang die Augen weit aufgerissenen, dann leerte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. "Na gut, sei wie du willst."

* * *

Als es Nacht wurde entfesselten die Wolken einen langsamen, aber stetigen fallenden Schneeregen. Eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die in Grau- und Schwarztönen gekleidet waren und Regenschirme gegen das ungastliche Wetter trugen, hatte sich beim Haus der Urameshis versammelt. Es war auf keinen Fall ein gut besuchtes Ereignis: der Verstorbene war weit davon entfernt gewesen, beliebt zu sein und das schlechte Wetter verhinderte, dass unbeteiligte Besucher kamen. Aber es waren trotzdem eine Handvoll Leute da. Die meisten waren Nachbarn, die die Urameshis zwar nicht mochten, aber denen zu viel an politischer Korrektheit lag, um sich darum zu drücken, der trauernden Mutter etwas Geld für die Beisetzung zu bringen. Atsuko selber saß in ihrer Wohnung, an einer Wand zusammengesunken und triefäugig auf die gegenüberliegende Wand starrend. Sie roch stark nach Alkohol und trug immer noch die selbe zerknitterte Kleidung, in der sie aufgewacht war.

Yusuke stützte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah finster auf seine Mutter herunter. Wie immer wirkte sie stockbesoffen.

"Oh komm schon, Mom…! Hättest du zu meiner Totenwache nicht wenigstens saubere Klamotten anziehen können?" grummelte Yusuke. "Dein Kurzer hat den Löffel abgegeben und dich kümmert's nicht mal. Jesses… ich wusste, dass das Zeitverschwendung wäre."

Leises Kichern erklang hinter Yusuke und er drehte sich um. Drei Jungen in Sarayashiki Uniformen hingen knapp vor der Tür herum und warfen flüchtige Blicke auf den Altar, auf den Yusukes Foto gestellt worden war.

"Nicht viele Leute da," sagte einer der Jungen leicht grinsend. "Vermutlich hatte Urameshi wirklich keine Freunde."

"Überrascht mich kein bisschen!" sagte sein Kumpel.

"Nun, Gott sei dank ist er weg. Jetzt können wir ruhig schlafen!" lachte der dritte Junge und die anderen beiden stimmten ein.

Yusuke knurrte zornig, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er wollte die Bastarde wegen ihrer üblen Nachrede zu Brei schlagen, aber es gab nichts, was er ohne physischen Körper tun konnte. Und er hatte gedacht, dass er zu Lebzeiten machtlos gewesen war… _Verdammt__! _Yusuke senkte den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. _**Verdammt...!**_

"Hört auf damit!" schalt eine vertraute Stimme. Yusuke hob den Kopf und sah Mrs. Yukimura, die einen schwarzen Kimono trug und unglaublich zornig aussah, auf die drei Jungen zu marschieren. "Habt ihr überhaupt keinen Respekt! Einer eurer Klassenkameraden ist gestorben und ihr tratscht hier herum! Wenn ihr nicht hier seid, um dem Andenken dieses armen Jungen Ehre zu erweisen, warum zeigt ihr nicht eine Spur von Anstand und geht, damit der Rest von uns in Frieden trauern kann!"

"S-sorry, Ma'am," sagten die Jungen und zogen sich hastig zurück. Mrs. Yukimura behielt ihren strengen Gesichtsausdruck bei, während sie beim Fortgehen beobachtete. Erst als sie außer Sichtweite waren seufzte sie und ließ ihren Ärger fahren.

"Die Kinder heutzutage… Ehrlich." Sie drehte sich um und sah ihren Ehemann und ihre Tochter an. "Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind weg."

Keiko stand mit einem durchsichtigen Regenschirm in der Hand neben ihrem in einen schwarzen Anzug gekleideten Vater und sah in der Dunkelheit der Nacht sehr klein und blass aus. Sie hatte ihre niedlichen Rattenschwänze gegen einen sittsamen Zopf getauscht und unter ihrem durchsichtigen Regenmantel trug sie in ein blasses Etuikleid und eine bauchfreie Jacke. Yusuke sah alles in Grautönen, aber ihr Kleid war tatsächlich blau. Keiko Yukimura besaß keine graue oder schwarze Kleidung – _heb diese Farben für den Fall auf, dass jemand stirbt_, hatte sie wegwerfend gesagt, als ihre Freundinnen sie dazu gedrängt hatten, die stilvollen Klassiker anzuprobieren. Jetzt stand sie bei der Totenwache ihres besten Freundes und fiel unter den dunkel gekleideten Trauergästen auf wie ein bunter Hund.

"Keiko, Liebling. Geh schon und erweise ihm die letzte Ehre," sagte Mr. Yukimura und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Tochter. Diese wimmerte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Keiko…" murmelte Mrs. Yukimura. Keikos Gesicht verzog sich und sie beugte schnell den Kopf in der Hoffnung zu verbergen, dass ihre Fassung schnell zusammenbrach.

"Nein…" Sie ließ ein leises Winseln hören und klammerte sich an ihren Regenschirm wie an eine Rettungsleine. Ihre Hände zitterten. "Ich kann nicht… Ich kann das nicht…"

"Oh, Keiko…"

Keikos Atem stockte und endlich begann sie zu schluchzen.

"Mom!" Keiko warf sich vorwärts und weinte an der Brust ihrer Mutter, während ihr Vater ihr beruhigend den Rücken streichelte. "Oh Mom, wie kann er tot sein? Das ist… Das ist so _falsch_…"

Yusuke starrte sie an, er hatte das Gefühl, dass in seinem Inneren ein Bleigewicht fallen gelassen worden war.

_Keiko… Warum ist sie so traurig? Ich dachte sie wäre glücklich, mich los zu sein… __Er dachte, dass dies die Wahrheit sein sollte, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass das ein Haufen Scheiße war_. Keiko mochte eine langweilige Trine sein, die mehr als alles andere an ihm herumnörgelte und ihn anschrie, aber sie sorgte sich um ihn… Yusuke schwebte zu ihr hinüber und streckte eine körperlose Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr über den Kopf zu streicheln. "Hey, Keiko, komm schon. Ich weiß, dass es jetzt weh tut, aber es ist besser, wenn ich nicht hier bin, richtig? Alles was ich je gemacht habe war, dich runterzuziehen."

"_Nein,_" stöhnte Keiko, schüttelte ihren Kopf und klammerte sich noch stärker an ihre Mutter. Yusuke machte einen Schritt rückwärts, verunsichert und ein kleines bisschen erschreckt. Sie konnte doch nicht gehört haben was er gesagt hatte, oder doch? Das war unmöglich…

Schreie, die von irgendwo die Straße herunter her kamen, ließ Yusuke und mehrere andere sich umschauen. Die drei Jungen, die uneingeladen aufgekreuzt waren, liefen nun die Straße hoch, einer wies nun ein zerrissenes Hemd und eine blutige Nase auf.

"Bitte, hör auf! Wir nehmen's zurück! Tu uns nur nicht weh!" schrie der Anführer, während er versuchte, seine beiden Freunde hinter sich zu lassen.

Yusuke sah zu, wie sie an der Totenwache vorbeipreschten. Er starrte den Flüchtenden irgendwie erstaunt nach bevor er sich umdrehte um nachzusehen, wer sie verjagt hatte.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke blinzelte vor noch stärkerer Überraschung. Kuwabara und seine Gang standen da und sahen mit verächtlichen Blicken zu, wie die Rowdies um ihr Leben rannten. Irgendwie sah Kuwabara anders aus als der Rest seiner Bande. Yusuke brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass er ausgewaschene Farbtöne sah. Er konnte gerade so eben den Pfirsichton von Kuwabaras Haut, das Orange seines Haares und das warme Braun seiner Augen erkennen. _Also... Ich vermute mal, dass nicht nur Gespenster dieses Geisterenergie-Zeugs haben? Lebende Menschen haben das auch?_

Kuwabara hob das Kinn und seine Bande trottete auf die Totenwache zu. Yusuke schwebte aus dem Weg und vergaß dabei, dass er sich nicht zu bewegen brauchte und – viel wichtiger – Kuwabara nicht genug respektierte, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Gruppe betrat die Wohnung der Urameshis und Kuwabara ließ seinen Blick schweifen, wie um sicherzustellen, dass keine anderen ungebetenen Gäste mehr anwesend waren. Endlich nickte er Kirishima zu seiner Linken und Sawamura und Okubo zu seiner Rechten zu.

Dann griffen alle vier Jungen in ihre Jackentaschen und zogen mit schwarz-weißen Bändern umwickelte Umschläge hervor. Yusuke starrte. Geldspenden? Von _Kuwabara?_

"Ich hatte nicht viel zur Verfügung," murmelte Okubo, während er peinlich berührt auf den Betrag starrte, der auf seinen Umschlag geschrieben war. "Nur eintausend…"

"Hey, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Jedes bisschen zählt," versicherte ihm Kuwabara. Er ging zu dem kleinen Tisch neben Atsuko, schrieb seinen Namen in das Buch und legte seinen Umschlag auf den Stapel. Yusuke glotzte auf die Zahl, die darauf geschrieben stand. _Kuwabara… Was denkt sich dieser Idiot? _Bis Yusuke wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war, hatte sich Kuwabara bereits vor Atsuko verbeugt, etwas Weihrauch als Opfer angezündet und sich auf das Kissen vor dem Altar gesetzt, während seine übrige Gang hinter ihm saß.

"Also… Ich höre, dass du gestorben bist, als du ein kleines Kind gerettet hast. Wer hätte das gedacht, huh? Der große, böse Yusuke Urameshi, stirbt wie ein Held. Wette, das hat niemand kommen sehen," fing Kuwabara an. Ein halbes Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht irgendwie aufleuchten, während er das Porträt vor sich betrachtete. Es war nicht das übliche professionelle Porträtfoto – Yusuke schaute auf diesen immer etwas finster drein. Yusuke erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Keiko dieses Bild an ihrem ersten Tag auf der High School geschossen hatte, und sie hatte es geschafft, ihn zu erwischen, als er nicht auf der Hut war. Es gab keine Spur von Attitüde in der Art, wie Yusuke über seine Schulter schaute, die Augen weit geöffnet und mit leicht gerundeten Lippen (er war gerade dabei gewesen "Was haste gesagt?" zu sagen). Kuwabara kicherte leicht ob des überraschten Ausdrucks auf Yusukes Gesicht. Dann senkte er den Kopf und seine Hände verkrampften sich auf seinen untergeschlagenen Beinen. Die Schatten, die nun über sein Gesicht fielen, verbargen nicht ganz die Tränen, die nun zu fallen begannen.

"Yeah, es war ein ziemlich unerwarteter Tod… Außer, dass ich's schon von Weitem hab' kommen sehen. Du hast immer so getan, als ob du so böse wärst, aber ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Ich konnte's fühlen. Und ich dachte immer, wenn ich nur weit genug zu dir durchdringen könnte, würden wir zwo was richtig erstaunliches auf die Beine stellen. Was weltverändernd erstaunliches. Aber ich denk' mal... Ich denke, dass du die Dinge nicht so gesehen hast wie ich…" Kuwabara ballte die Fäuste noch fester und warf sich auf einmal vorwärts, ergriff den Rand des Sarges, so dass er auf Yusukes regungslosen Körper herunter schreien konnte. "DU DÄMLICHER HURENSOHN! WARUM MUSSTEST DU DAS ALLEIN TUN?! WIR HÄTTEN ZUSAMMENHALTEN SOLLEN! DANN HÄTTEST DU VIELLEICHT DEINEN BLÖDEN ARSCH NICHT UMBRINGEN LASSEN!" Er donnerte eine Faust auf den Sargdeckel und scherte sich nicht darum, dass die anderen Beobachter missbilligend murmelten. "WAS FÜR GUTES SOLLST DU JETZT NOCH TUN, WENN DU TOT BIST, HUH?! WAS SOLLST DU JETZT TUN?! ANTWORTE MIR!" Kuwabara stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus und brach an den Sarg gelehnt zusammen.

"…Was soll ich jetzt tun…?" flüsterte Kuwabara verzweifelt.

_Kuwabara…_ Lippen, die zu einer angespannten Linie zusammengepresst gewesen waren, teilten sich und eine zitternde Hand erhob sich etwas, zögerte, streckte sich dann aus, um Kuwabaras bebende Schulter zu berühren. Die Hand eines anderen fiel zur gleichen Zeit auf Kuwabaras Schulter und die geisterhafte Hand zuckte zurück, als ob sie bei einem Fehler erwischt worden wäre.

"Ist schon gut, Sohn." Takenaka, der schon während der ganzen Totenwache anwesend gewesen, aber bis jetzt still geblieben war, drückte sanft Kuwabaras Schulter. "Ich weiß es ist schwer, deinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Aber die Welt wird nicht mit ihm untergehen."

"Er war _nicht_ mein bester Freund. Ich hab' ihn gehasst," weinte Kuwabara. "Ich hab' ihn gehasst…!"

Kuwabara befreite sich von Takenakas stützender Hand und rannte durch die offen stehende Vordertür, verfolgt von seinen besorgten Freunden. Schreie der Verzweiflung klangen durch die Nacht. Takenaka sah in Richtung der offenen Tür, die Augen voller Mitgefühlt, und blickte dann zum Porträt auf dem Altar.

"Du magst nicht viele Freunde hinterlassen haben, Yusuke… aber die, die du hinterlassen hast, haben dich wirklich geliebt. Ich... hoffe nur, dass du das wusstest…"

Takenakas Augen glänzten feucht, aber er blinzelte die Tränen fort, bevor sie sich bilden konnten. Er räusperte sich in seine Faust, richtete seine Krawatte und entschuldigte sich dann, um etwas seiner Würde zu bewahren. Er trat kurz beiseite um eine junge Frau und ihren Sohn einzulassen, bevor er selber durch die Tür hinaus ging.

Vor dem Altar schluckte Yusuke, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, und rieb sich mit dem Rücken seiner Faust den Mund. Er hielt seine Hand dort und atmete durch die Faust. Dies war so gar nicht das, was er erwartet hatte... Yusukes Atem stockte und er presste den Mund zu, die Faust fester gegen seine Lippen gepresst, in der Hoffnung sich selber zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er hatte gedacht, dass jeder über seinen Tod erleichtert wären... Er hatte gedacht, sie wären _froh_…

Die Nase hochziehend, biss Yusuke mit schwimmenden Augen und heißen Wangen auf seinen Daumen, um sein unfreiwilliges Wimmern zu unterdrücken (nicht, dass ihn überhaupt jemand gehört hätte). Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Michiru vor Atsuko auf die Knie sank. Die junge Frau verbeugte sich so tief, dass ihre Stirn auf der Rückseite ihrer Hände ruhte, wo diese auf den Boden gepresst wurden.

"Es tut mir so... so sehr leid, Ms Urameshi." Michirus Atem stockte, während in ihren Augen Tränen aufwallten. "Es ist alles mein Fehler. Wenn ich doch nur besser auf meinen Sohn achtgegeben hätte, dann wäre Ihrer nicht…"

Sie richtete sich aus ihrer Verbeugung auf, gerade als Atsuko nach vorn hechtete, die Arme um die jüngere Frau schlang und in ihre Schulter schluchzte. Michiru erwiderte Atsukos Umarmung, ihre eigenen Tränen so leise, wie die von Atsuko geräuschvoll waren.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es im Haushalt der Urameshis keine Geister mehr. Nur lebende, atmende, leidende Menschen.

* * *

Eine einzelne Lampe schien wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der dunklen Nacht, beleuchtete den gleichmäßig fallenden Schneeregen und den Park in dem sie stand. Ein Teil des Spielplatzes war mit Polizeiabsperrband abgeteilt und mit einer Plane abgedeckt worden um Beweisstücke zu schützen, die keinem normalen Ermittler eine Hilfe sein würden. Die Lampe beleuchtete die schlossartige Spielplatzeinrichtung und warf gleichzeitig tiefe Schatten quer darüber. Oben auf der Festung aus Metall und Plastik, verborgen in den tiefsten Schatten, saß Yusuke, der sich zu einem festen Ball zusammengerollt hatte. Seine Beine waren an die Brust gezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien.

Das Licht, das vom oberen Ende des Laternenpfahls leuchtete, flackerte kurz und tauchte die Gegend für einen Augenblick in Finsternis. Als das Licht wieder anging, stand Botan unter dem Laternenpfahl und sah mit sanften Augen direkt auf den Fleck, wo Yusuke versteckt war. Sie drehte ihr Ruder herum und flog zum oberen Ende des Spielplatzes.

"Ich hoffe du planst nicht, dich auf diese Stelle zu fixieren," sagte sie durch die Plastikwand. "Es ist wirklich nicht sehr nett, auf Spielplätzen zu spuken."

Yusuke hob den Kopf nur ein wenig. Ein Lichtstreifen leuchtete hinter ihm, ein blasser Strahl, der durch einen engen Spalt zwischen dem metallenen Laufsteg und der Seitenbefestigung aus Plastik eingelassen wurde.

"Du hast gesagt, dass ich wahrscheinlich wiederbelebt werde, wenn ich mit dir käme," sagte er leise.

"Ja," antwortete Botan, die immer noch durch die Wand zwischen ihnen redete.

"Aber du kannst es nicht garantieren?"

"Nö. Ich kann das nicht garantieren. Es ist nur das, was ich denke, das passieren wird. Aber selbst wenn du nicht ins Leben zurückgerufen wirst, _kann_ ich garantieren, dass du nicht in die Hölle kommst. Deine letzte Tat hat das bereits sichergestellt. Also, wie auch immer es ausgeht, es wird besser sein als hier zu bleiben."

Yusukes Mundwinkel zuckten, ein schwaches kleines Lächeln. _In diesem Fall__… _Botan blinzelte, und dann strahlte sie, als Yusuke sich durch die Wand und aus der Finsternis ins Licht schob. Botans Augen funkelten, als die nach seiner ausgestreckten Hand griff.

In dem Augenblick, in dem ihre Hände sich ineinander verschränkten, explodierte die Welt um sie herum in weißem Licht. Eine Sekunde später verblasste das weiße Licht zu blassem, lavendelfarbenen Himmel. Botan lächelte und Yusuke lächelte halb zurück, als Botan begann, ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Sie flogen vorwärts und sanken gleichzeitig langsam, bis sie rote Berge passierten. Bald bemerkte Yusuke, dass sie dem Lauf eines Flusses folgten, der sich durch die Landschaft unter ihnen wand.

"Ist das der Fluss Sanzu?" fragte Yusuke.

"Schön, nicht wahr?" antwortete Botan. "Wir folgen ihm bis ganz zu den Toren des Urteilsspruchs."

Und genau das taten sie. Während der Stunden kamen sie durch ein mit Magma gefülltes Tal zwischen den Bergen; ein Wald aus blassen, blauen Bäumen, die an Wasserleichen erinnerten, wo menschenähnliche Wesen mit ledriger Haut und fledermausartigen Schwingen wie Vögel in Schwärmen flogen; und zu einem Zeitpunkt flogen sie sogar über eine kleine Siedlung, die gerade von einer Bande Ogern zu Pferd überfallen wurde. Yusuke gab bei jeder Veränderung der Landschaft Laute der Verwunderung und Überraschung von sich und Botan konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln, sie genoss seine ehrfürchtige Reaktion. Endlich kamen sie an einen Wall, der aus einer roten Felsklippe aufragte. Der Wall war aus blauem Stein gefertigt und erstreckte sich ewig lang in jede Richtung, wobei er anscheinend die Welt in zwei Hälften teilte.

Während sie tiefer kamen, überflogen sie eine lange und steile Steintreppe, die zu einer Hochebene in den roten Felsen führte. Auf der felsigen Plattform befanden sich ein uralter Torii und darunter ein enormes Doppeltor im Wall. Neben dem Tor war eine Liste aufgehängt, die mit "Tor des Urteilsspruchs: Vorschriften und Regeln" betitelt war. Sie umfasste drei gerahmte Papierblätter, von denen jedes so hoch wie Yusuke war. Er hatte nur genug Zeit, bis zur dritten Vorschrift zu lesen ("Fliegen ab hier _**ABSOLUT**_ verboten") bevor Botan die Tore öffnete.

Der Geräuschpegel ließ Yusuke zurückspringen.

Die Tore hatten sich zu etwas geöffnet, das wie ein Einkaufszentrum aussah, vollgestopft und überquellend vor Läden und Marktbuden und Leuten. Yusuke verwendete den Begriff _Leute_ sehr lose, denn nur ungefähr zehn Prozent der Einkaufenden schienen Menschen zu sein. Es gab Hautfarben in jeder Farbe des Regenbogens, Hörner und Schwingen und Schweife und Gliedmaßen, die Yusuke noch nicht einmal zu beschreiben wusste.

"Komm, lass uns zum Aufzug gehen," sagte Botan verstohlen und ergriff wieder Yusukes Hand, damit sie nicht voneinander getrennt wurden. Yusuke ließ seine Füße wie von alleine laufen, während er seine Umgebung angaffte. Ein Anbieter bot Glücksbringer feil, aber eine Frau mit Hasenohren und einem buschigen Schwanz stritt mit dem Verkäufer über eine Pfote und die meisten potenziellen Kunden entfernten sich verstohlen von der Marktbude. Ein anderer Anbieter behauptete, signierte Autogramme von Jesus, Abraham und Mohammed zu verkaufen, aber zwei der Kunden beschwerten sich darüber, dass das Foto von Mohammed viel zu verschwommen wäre, um sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Ein grünhäutiger Mann mit einem Reptilienschwanz warb für Eintrittskarten für etwas, dass Dunkles Kampfsportturnier hieß ("Kämpfe Dämon gegen Dämon bis zum Tod!"), während ein kleiner schneeweißer Mann seinen Kauf begutachtete und ausrief, dass die Karten vom letzten Jahr waren.

"Sorry, keine Erstattung!" grinste der Echsenmann anzüglich, als Botan Yusuke vor einen Aufzug zog und wiederholt auf den _Nach oben_-Knopf drückte. Yusuke schaute auf den Etagenplan neben dem Aufzug und fragte sich, wohin sie wohl fahren würden. Auf Etage eins war der Marktplatz, auf Etage zwei war Frachtgut, auf Etage drei waren Kalkulation und Abrechnung, auf Etage vier war Tod...

Die Tür öffnete sich und Botan zerrte Yusuke hinein, während sie wie wild auf den _Tür zu_-Knopf schlug. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen sackte sie nach vorne.

"Dieser Ort ist zu dieser Jahreszeit immer überfüllt…" Sie richtete sich auf, und drückte auf den Knopf für die fünfte Etage (Spiele und Erholung). Der Aufzug fuhr mit einem Ruck aufwärts. "Na dann, Lord Koenma wird uns erwarten, also werde ich dir kurz grundlegende Etikette beibringen. Als erstes: sprich nicht, bevor du angesprochen wirst. Wenn du sprichst, sei höflich. Rede ihn als Lord Koenma, Mein Lord, Mein Prinz, Meister, oder Großer Richter der Toten an..."

Yusuke hörte nur mit halben Ohr ihren zunehmend komplizierter werdenden Anweisungen zu. Endlich hielt der Aufzug an und öffnete sich zu einer erstaunlich leeren Lobby. Decke und Boden waren aus geweißtem Stein und die Wände waren mit dem Motiv eines blassblauem Himmels mit stilisierten, gelben Wolken bemalt. Botan ging auf ein Paar rote Doppeltüren zu, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Kimono abstaubte und ihre Haare aufschüttelte, dann zog sie einen Taschenspiegel aus ihrem Kimonoärmel und überprüfte ihr Gesicht. Nachdem sie sich schnell auf die Lippen gebissen und in die Wangen gekniffen hatte um ihnen Farbe zu verleihen, klappte Botan den Spiegel zu und hielt ihre Faust mit einem energischen, funkelnden Gesichtsausdruck hoch.

"Okay! Ich bin bereit!" sagte sie (offenbar zu der Decke, denn dorthin waren ihre sternglänzenden Augen gerichtet). Sie wollte gerade nach der Tür greifen, als diese aufflog und zwei große, übertrieben muskulöse Oger in Geschäftsanzügen herausgestürmt kamen. Sie versuchten gleichzeitig in den Aufzug zu kommen, blieben stecken und stritten für einige panische Sekunden, bis sie es schafften sich hinein zu quetschen und die Türen zu schließen.

"Uh-oh. Das ist nie ein gutes Zeichen. Lord Koenma muss heute schlechte Laune haben," murmelte Botan. "Du bist besser besonders höflich zu ihm. Du erinnerst dich doch an alles, was ich gesagt habe, richtig?" Yusuke gab ein tölpelhaftes _umm_ von sich, aber Botan öffnete bereits die Türen. Yusuke schloss den Mund und stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Der Raum hinter den roten Türen war groß und nahm das Motiv der Lobby mit den als Himmel gemusterten Wänden und weißer Decke und Boden wieder auf. Die Decke wurde von hölzernen Pfeilern gestützt, die mit der selben roten Lackfarbe wie die Türen bemalt waren, während große, mit Grünpflanzen überfließende Urnen in die Ecken des Raumes gestellt waren. Auf der Rückseite befand sich ein Fenster, das fast die ganze Wand einnahm. Die Jalousien waren hochgezogen und erlaubten einen Blick auf die Welt draußen. An die Wand auf der rechten Seite waren Automaten wie aus einer Spielhalle geschoben, Verkaufsautomaten standen an der linken Wand und in der Mitte des Raumes standen ungefähr ein Dutzend niedrige, schwarz bemalte Tische mit roten Kissen an jeder Seite. (Eine halb beendete Partie Schach war auf einem der Tische liegen gelassen worden, zweifellos hatten sie die beiden Oger zurückgelassen.)

An der Rückseite des Raumes, vor dem Fenster, saßen zwei Leute auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten eines großen Tisches, auf dem das maßstabgetreue Modell eines Verwaltungsbezirks stand. Als Yusuke dem Aufbau näher kam, konnte er sehen, dass kleine weiße Porzellanfiguren eine Seite des Brettes beherrschten und schwarze auf der anderen Seite standen.

"Oho, ich denke, ich habe Euch jetzt, My Lord!" rief der Spieler auf der schwarzen Seite des Spielbretts aus. Es war ein weiterer Oger, dieser hatte pulverblaue Haut und ein einzelnes Horn auf der Stirn, das von etwas längerem, blonden Haar umgeben war. Trotz seines monströsen Aussehens, sah der Oger gut gepflegt aus und trug gediegene schwarze chinesische Gelehrtenkleidung unter einem überlangen Mantel aus Leopardenfell. Der blaue Oger deutete mit einem Finger über das Spielfeld und eine schwarze Porzellanfigur mit einem einzelnen Flügel glitt in das Zentrum einer Miniaturstadt vor. "Der Schwarze Engel beansprucht diese Stadt."

Ein weißer Spielstein, ebenfalls mit einer einzelnen Schwinge versehen, bewegte sich sofort vorwärts, um auf den schwarzen zu treffen. Aber anstatt die schwarze Figur vom Spielbrett zu nehmen, brach der weiße Spielstein in der Mitte durch und zerfiel dann zu feinem, weißen Staub. Yusuke fühlte einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn so bewegte, den Stein zerbrechen zu sehen, aber etwas an dem Anblick ließ ihn zittern.

"Vergebt mir, Lord, aber Euer Weißer Engel war ein umgewandelter Bauer. Er hat wahrscheinlich die Stärke eines wahren Engels, aber er kann es nie mit dessen Erfahrung aufnehmen," erklärte der Oger. "Das war Eure stärkste verbliebene Einzelfigur, Lord. Was werdet Ihr jetzt tun?"

Yusuke sah in Richtung des anderen Spielers. Groß, schlank und von einem Menschen nicht zu unterscheiden, war Koenma nicht das, was sich Yusuke unter dem Richter der Toten vorgestellt hatte. Er wirkte beinahe grazil, mit dem zerbrechlichen, guten Aussehen, das man von einem behüteten Prinzen erwarten konnte. Seine Haut war hell und makellos und er hatte glänzendes, glattes braunes Haar, das in seinem Nacken kurz geschoren war. Seine Kleidung war eine Mischung aus Ost und West, eine blaue Tunika in chinesischem Stil und ein roter Umhang, der ein blütenweißes Herrenhemd und gebügelte beigefarbene Hosen bedeckte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen wurde verschlossen, während er auf den einzelnen schwarzen Spielstein blickte, der seinen Sieg bedrohte. Endlich streckte er langsam die Hand in Richtung des Steins aus.

"L-Lord Koenma…!" Der Oger zuckte zurück und schützte vorsorglich sein Gesicht mit seinem Unterarm.

Dann explodierte das Spielbrett.

"Ah – _ahh –__"_ Der Oger riss die Augen auf und starrte auf den Tisch vor sich. Die Hälfte war nur noch ein schwarzer Krater. "Euer göttliches Eingreifen war sehr… erfolgreich, Sir… aber schaut, welchen Schaden es angerichtet hat." Er deutete mit einer Hand auf das Spielbrett, wo im der geschwärzten Bereich immer noch Glutnester schwelten. "Die gesamte Stadt wurde vernichtet, Tausende Menschenleben gingen verloren."

"Worauf willst du hinaus, Oger? Das Ziel war, den Feind so wirksam wie möglich zu neutralisieren." Der junge Lord sah mit gefühllosen Augen auf die verbrannten Überreste der Stadt. "Wäre dem Feind mehr Zeit gegeben worden, hätte er seine Streitkräfte vervielfacht und es hätte die Gefahr von großflächigem Unglück bestanden. Diese eine Stadt zu vernichten hat den Feind früh zerstört und so Millionen Leben für den Preis von lediglich ein paar Tausend bewahrt." Der junge Lord verengte leicht die Augen. "Es geht hier um das größere Ganze."

"Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte? Einen Weg, auf dem keine Menschenleben verloren gegangen wären?" hakte der Oger nach.

"Denkst du, der Kriegsgott kann ohne Menschenopfer besänftigt werden?" fragte Koenma. Die Andeutung eines gnadenlosen Lächelns zupfte an einem seiner Mundwinkel. "Gib dich nicht solchem närrischen Optimismus hin, Oger."

Botan bewegte sich nervös, ihre Sandalen klapperten leicht auf dem gefliesten Boden, und Koenma stand auf. Der Oger sprang buchstäblich von seinem Sitz auf, verbeugte sich vor Koenma (der die Geste nicht erwiderte) und verließ rasch den Raum.

"Botan," sagte Koenma leise. Er strich mit einer Hand über das dunkelblaue Kanji für Herrscher auf seiner Stirn und durch seine seidigen Haare. Als er sich zu Yusuke und Botan umdrehte, hatte er ein kleines, müdes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das in scharfem Kontrast zu dem selbstgefälligen Grinsen stand, das er dem Oger gezeigt hatte. Koenmas Blick strich schnell über Yusuke. "Und dies… ja…"

Yusuke stellte sich ein bisschen aufrechter hin und versuchte, wenigstens etwas respektabel zu wirken. Koenmas bernsteinfarbener Blick richtete sich auf ihn, wanderte dann langsam und stechend Yusukes gesamten Körper hinab und dann wieder zu seinem Gesicht hinauf, wo er ihm in die Augen starrte. Yusuke war bitter versucht, eine vorlaute Bemerkung in der Richtung zu machen, ob Koenma etwas sah, das ihm gefiel, aber er hatte doch etwas Angst, dass Koenma ihn auslöschen würde. …Okay, er hatte mehr als ein bisschen Angst. Halt die Klappe! Der Kerl war ein _Gott_, Yusuke war zu Recht eingeschüchtert.

Endlich blinzelte Koenma und ließ zu, dass sich die Intensität seines Blickes abschwächte.

"Yusuke Urameshi," sagte er endlich. "Ich nehme an, dass Botan dir bereits gesagt hat, wer ich bin, aber um den Formalitäten genüge zu tun: Ich bin Koenma, Sohn von Enma und Prinz der Geisterwelt."

"Yeah, hat Botan mir gesagt. Ihr seid der Richter der Toten," sagte Yusuke.

"Das gehört zu meiner Verantwortung, ja," sagte Koenma, der so klang als wäre er von seinem eigenen Status völlig unbeeindruckt. "Du bist dir also darüber im Klaren, dass ich derjenige bin, in dessen Macht es liegt, dich wieder zu erwecken."

"Yeah, hab' ich kapiert," antwortete Yusuke, dessen rebellische Einstellung sich wieder etwas regte. Koenma sprach jetzt mit einem einigermaßen höflichen Tonfall, aber Yusuke hatte vor einer Minute seine Kälte gesehen und wusste, dass Koenma nicht wirklich so nett war. Mit dieser anscheinend beiläufigen Bemerkung versuchte er bereits, die Regeln zu bestimmen. _Ich habe hier alle Macht, also tust du, was ich sage._ Es war genau das selbe, was Iwamoto an seinem ersten Schultag versucht hatte, als er gesagt hatte, das er derjenige war, der letztendlich die Noten ins Buch schrieb. "Aber ich bin mir immer noch nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass ich wiedererweckt werden will," log Yusuke, in der Hoffnung, etwas von Koenmas Macht über ihn abzuschwächen.

Koenma neigte den Kopf. "Ich weiß was du meinst. Das sterbliche Leben muss dir ein wenig fade vorkommen, jetzt wo du davon befreit bist. Es ist wie aus dem Gefängnis gelassen zu werden und gesagt zu bekommen, dass man die wundervolle Gelegenheit erhält, dorthin zurückzukehren, meinst du nicht?"

"Uh… Sicher, denke ich…" Yusuke hatte nicht wirklich auf diese Art darüber nachgedacht. Hatte Koenma recht? Würde das normale Leben langweilig sein, wenn er wieder dorthin zurück kam?

"Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Yusuke," sagte Koenma, der damit diesen Gedankengang beendete, bevor er richtig beginnen konnte. "Ich würde niemanden wiedererwecken, damit er ein _gewöhnliches_ Leben führen kann. Wenn du ins Leben zurückkehrst, wird es sich von dem, das du vorher geführt hast, stark unterscheiden. Ich verspreche dir jetzt: in diesem zweiten Leben hättest du alles, was du dir gewünscht hast. Macht. Freunde. Bedeutung. Bestimmung." Koenmas Augen waren leer. "Ich würde dir diese Geschenke zusätzlich zu deiner Auferstehung gewähren."

Yusuke blinzelte, sein Gesichtsausdruck erschlaffte etwas vor Überraschung und Erstaunen.

"Wow… Mann, das ist… großzügig…" Und sehr, sehr verdächtig. Yusuke warf Botan einen Seitenblick zu, um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. Sie starrte auf den Fußboden vor sich und scharrte mit den Füßen. Yeah, sie hatte auf keinen Fall Koenmas Pokerface. "Also, wo ist der Haken?"

"Der Haken… hm." Koenma drehte sich um und ging auf das riesige Fenster zu. "Der Haken ist, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob du diese großartigen Geschenke verdienst."

Yusuke zuckte zusammen.

"Was meint Ihr?" fragte er, irgendwie beleidigt. "Ich bin umgebracht worden, als ich einen Fremden gerettet habe! Ich habe mich für jemand anderen geopfert!"

"Ich habe deine Akte gelesen, Yusuke. Es ist wahr, dass du als direkte Konsequenz der Rettung dieses Kindes gestorben bist. Aber es war _kein_ wirkliches Opfer." Koenma drehte sich immer noch nicht zu Yusuke umdrehen, stattdessen zog er es vor, auf sein Reich hinaus zu starren: eine endlose Weite winziger Inseln und verbogener Teile von schwarzen Eisentoren, die alle im lavendelfarbenen Himmel schwebten, als ob es keine Schwerkraft gäbe, die sie niederhalten würde. Koenmas Spiegelbild überlagerte diesen Ausblick, das Gesicht auf unheimliche Weise frei von Gefühlen. "Als du den beiden das erste Mal gegenüber getreten bist glaubtest du, leicht mit ihnen fertig werden zu können. Du hast das vorhandene Risiko unterschätzt und nicht erkannt, dass dein eigenes Leben in Gefahr wäre. Also ist dein Tod kein absichtliches Opfer. Es läuft eher auf kaum mehr als einen Unfall heraus."

"Nun, was soll's, dass ich nicht absichtlich gestorben bin? Ich bin immer noch los, um das Kind zu retten!" betonte Yusuke. Koenma senkte leicht den Kopf, Schatten fielen über seine Augen.

"Ja, das tatest du. Aber wärst du so tapfer gewesen, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass du sterben würdest?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" Yusuke hielt die Hände hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er antwortete, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. "Ich plane solche Sachen nicht wirklich, wisst Ihr. Ich kann nicht sagen, was ich tun werde, es sei denn, ich befinde mich tatsächlich in dieser Situation."

Koenmas Lippen wölbten sich leicht aufwärts. Er ließ ein winziges Geräusch hören. Yusuke konnte nicht beurteilen, ob es ein kurzes, amüsiertes Lachen oder ein verächtliches Schnauben war; es schien beides gleichzeitig zu sein.

"…Eine ehrliche Antwort… Unglücklicherweise ist es nicht die, die ich benötige." Koenma blickte über seine Schulter zu Yusuke zurück, das feine Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen. "Es berechtigt dich nicht zur Wiedererweckung, aber es berechtigt dich dazu, den Test zu absolvieren."

Yusuke blinzelte. "Was für ein Test?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Koenma drehte sich ganz zu Yusuke herum. "Wir haben eine Pattsituation erreicht. Du hast bereits bewiesen, dass du Potenzial hast. Und dennoch kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass du unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen wiedererweckt wirst, weil du noch nicht bewiesen hast, wie du dein Potenzial _nutzen_ wirst. Also musst du, wenn du in deinen Körper zurückkehren möchtest, zuerst einen kleinen Test bestehen." Koenma ging auf Yusuke zu und blieb nur ein paar Fuß vor ihm stehen. "Sehr bald wird dir eine Frage gestellt werden. Gib mir die richtige Antwort, und ich werde dich umgehend in deinen Körper zurückbringen. Du hast mein Wort."

Yusuke blinzelte, seine Stirn legte sich vor Verwirrung und Sorge in Falten.

"Warum könnt ihr mir nicht einfach jetzt die Frage stellen?" fragte er.

"Das wäre die effektivste Herangehensweise. Aber dann gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass du die Antwort geben würdest von der du denkst, dass ich sie hören will. Damit wir das genaueste Ergebnis erhalten, das möglich ist, müssen gewisse Bedingungen erfüllt sein." Koenma wirkte nachdenklich. "Falls ich mich nicht verschätze, werden diese Bedingungen innerhalb einer Woche eintreten."

"Und was passiert, wenn ich die falsche Antwort gebe?"

"Dann stirbst du." Yusuke bleib vor Schock und Bestürzung der Mund offen stehen, aber Koenma verdrehte die Augen. "Oh, tu nicht so bestürzt. Du bist schon einmal gestorben, es ist nicht das schlimmste, was passieren kann." Koenma fegte an Yusuke vorbei. "Wenn wir hier fertig sind, muss ich zurück nach unten. Über die Toten zu richten ist schließlich kein Beruf, der übermäßig viel Freizeit bietet. Entschuldigt mich." Yusuke stand da und zitterte vor Ärger über die knappe Entlassung, als Koenma inne hielt. Er stand für einen Augenblick zögernd da.

"Yusuke… Wenn du willst, könnte ich dir sozusagen den… Studienführer für deinen Test geben." Yusuke drehte sich zögernd zu Koenma um, er wollte Hilfe, aber gleichzeitig wollte er sie nicht unbedingt von dieser Person. "Grüble darüber, was dich dazu bewogen hat, dieses Kind zu retten. Vielleicht werden die Dinge klarer, nachdem du darüber nachgedacht hast."

* * *

Selbst nachdem sie in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgekehrt waren, schäumte Yusuke noch.

"Verdammt! Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten?" fragte er. Er hielt die Hände ausgestreckt, als hoffte er, dass die Antworten aus der Luft auftauchen und sauber auf seinen Handflächen landen würden. "Dein Chef ist ein totales Arschloch!"

"Yusuke…! Du kannst so nicht über Lord Koenma reden!" schalt Botan. Yusuke grinste sie an.

"Oh, Mann, sorry. Ist das besser?" Yusuke kniff sich in die Wangen, schürzte die Lippen, bis er einer Ente ähnlich sah, klimperte mit den Wimpern und strich mit einer Hand sein Haar zurück. Er machte außerdem eine Show daraus, seine Uniformjacke aufzuknöpfen, um sein nicht vorhandenes Dekolleté zur Schau zu stellen. "_Oh, Lord Koenma, Ihr seid so traumhaft!_"

"Sei still! So klinge ich nicht!"

"Uh-huh." Yusuke verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute gen Himmel. "Egal. Weiß du, dein Freund ist nicht so schlau wie er denkt. Ich werde diesen Test bestehen, und ich weiß schon, was das erste ist, das ich tue, wenn ich wiederbelebt bin."

"Wirklich? Was ist das?" fragte Botan neugierig. Yusukes Augen funkelten düster.

"Ich werde den Hurensohn finden, der mich getötet hat, und mich für den Gefallen revanchieren."

* * *

_Die Auferstehung hat begonnen. Ich habe deinen Körper wiederbelebt und geheilt. Jetzt muss nur noch der Geist zurückkehren…_

Atsuko lag auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zur Wand, das ungewaschene Haar fiel ihr über das Gesicht. Unerwartetes Licht ließ sie die Augen zukneifen, sie klammerte sich an der Decke fest, die einer der Gäste über sie gebreitet hatte und zog sie sich über den Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden setzte sie sich kerzengerade auf und starrte auf das weiße Leuchten, das aus Yusukes Sarg kam.

"Yusuke?" sagte sie mit kratziger Stimme. Sie kam auf die Beine, taumelte und fiel praktisch auf den Sarg. Sie riss schlagartig ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen weit auf. _Er ist__… Er ist…_

* * *

In einem kleinen, nur von einer Schreibtischlampe beleuchteten Raum, saß Keiko zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett. Ihre Arme waren um das größte und weichste ihrer Plüschtiere geschlungen und ihre Wange ruhte auf dem Kopf des Bären. Als sie ihr Handy andauernd summen hörte, bewegte sie sich nicht sofort. Sie wollte mit niemandem reden. Sie wollte einige Zeit für sich haben. Aber ein paar Sekunden, nachdem das Summen aufhörte, begann es von neuem. Keiko seufzte resigniert und stand auf um zu sehen wer anrief. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Atsuko?" schnüffelte sie.

"ER ATMET! KEIKO, ER ATMET!"

Keiko riss das Telefon von ihrem Ohr, überrascht von dem Geschrei. Sie starrte ihr Telefon einen Augenblick ungläubig an, und fragte sich, was in aller Welt das bedeuten sollte. Dann brachte sie es zitternd wieder an ihr Ohr.

"W-was sagst…?"

"YUSUKE LEBT! MEIN JUNGE _LEBT!_"

Das Telefon fiel aus Keikos Hand und kam klappernd auf dem Schreibtisch zu liegen.

* * *

Keiko brauchte weniger als fünf Minuten, um zu Yusukes Wohnung zu laufen. Sie platzte praktisch durch die Tür, nur um sofort stehen zu bleiben, als sie Atsuko über den Sarg ihres Sohnes gebeugt stehen sah. War sie betrunken? War sie _verrückt?_ Yusuke war nicht am Leben. Er konnte es nicht sein… Keiko rannte vorwärts, ergriff Atsukos Schulter, damit sie sie zurückziehen konnte, aber sie erstarrte, als sie Yusukes Gesicht sah. Keikos Griff wurde schwächer als sie in sich zusammensackte und neben dem Sarg auf die Knie fiel.

"A-aber…" Plötzlich begannen Tränen zu fließen. "Wie…"

"Ich weiß nicht. Er war tot und dann… da war dieses wunderschöne weiße Licht…" Keiko beugte sich vor und strich sich ein paar Haare hinter das Ohr, so dass sie es näher an Yusukes Gesicht bringen konnte. "Es ist ein Wunder, Keiko…"

Keikos Haarsträhnen tanzten leicht, eingefangen von einem winzigen Windstoß, der von Yusukes Lippen kam. Ein Ausatmen. Und dann ein Einatmen. Aus, dann ein, dann wieder aus… Keiko schloss die Augen, ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen während sie in der Kühle der tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge schwelgte, die auf ihre tränennasse Wange trafen. Die Leute sagten oft, dass Tote aussahen, als ob sie nur schliefen, aber dies – dies war dem Tod so unähnlich, dass Keikos Kopf schwamm.

"Yusuke…" Sie seufzte leicht. "Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist wirklich…" Sie kicherte leise, atemlos vor Erleichterung. "Oh, _Yusuke_…"

* * *

**Erklärungen und Begriffe:**

**Totenwache**  
Die Totenwache (_tsuya_) dauerte traditionellerweise die ganze erste Nacht. Früher wachten die engsten Familienmitglieder beim Verstorbenen, heute wird die Wache aber zumeist abgekürzt. Gebete werden durch den Leiter der Trauerzeremonien (im Idealfall der älteste Sohn, heute oft ein professioneller Bestattungsunternehmer) durchgeführt. Früher war es Brauch, dass der Leiter der familiären Trauerzeremonie als Zeichen, dass er nun den Verstorbenen verkörpert, ein dem Totengewand ähnliches, weißes Gewand trug. Auch das findet sich nur noch selten.

**Geldspenden**  
Am Tag nach dem Ableben, noch bevor der Leichnam zum Krematorium gebracht wird, versammeln sich Verwandte und Bekannte zu einer Trauerfeier im Haus des Verstorbenen. Dabei werden Räucherstäbchen und andere kleine Opfergaben für den Verstorbenen am Hausaltar niedergelegt. Vor allem aber haben die Trauergäste Geld (okōden, wörtlich „Beitrag für Räucherstäbchen") mitzubringen, das in einem entsprechenden Kuvert dargebracht wird. _Okōden_ ist üblicherweise eine hohe Summe, die als finanzielle Unterstützung der beträchtlichen Kosten eines Begräbnisses zu verstehen ist. Allerdings verlangt es der Anstand, dass man am Ende der Trauerperiode allen Spendern ein Gegengeschenk etwa im halben Wert der Spende macht (_okōden gaeshi_).

Quelle: www. univie . ac . at/rel_jap/an/Alltag:Totenriten (Leerzeichen entfernen, um die korrekte Adresse zu erhalten)

**Torii**  
Bestimmte Form eines Torbogens, meistens rot lackiert und aus Holz oder Stein, der an Eingängen zum Gelände von Shinto-Schreinen steht. In seltenen Fällen stehen sie auch am Eingang zu buddhistischen Schreinen. Eine nähere Erklärung sowie Abbildungen verschiedener Torii sind auf Wikipedia zu finden.


	3. Auf der Jagd nach einem Teufel

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 1: Kein Lebenszeichen**

**Kapitel 3**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

* * *

Bitte beachtet die Hinweise zum Copyright im ersten Kapitel.

* * *

**Auf der Jagd nach einem Teufel**

Der Mittwoch fing ungefähr so an, wie der Dienstag begonnen hatte. Die Sonne schlich auf ihrer Bahn über eine kalte Stadt, Vögel zwitscherten und Schüler gingen zur Schule. Der Tod von Yusuke Urameshi war nichts, was die Welt aus dem Trott bringen konnte. Andauernd starben Leute, und Yusuke war nichts besonderes. Jedenfalls noch nicht.

Ein dürr aussehendes Eichhörnchen jagte den Bürgersteig entlang und wich auf dem Weg zu seinem Bau den Füßen einiger Schulmädchen aus. Ein Loch im Fundament eines verlassenen Gebäudes diente dem Tier als Eingang und der Bau lag nur einen kurzen Weg durch die Mauern entfernt. Der schummrige aber trockene Dachboden war von einer Staubschicht bedeckt, die mit Papier und Eichelhütchen übersät war. Eine Lampe stand auf einer Kiste in der Mitte des Raumes und ein kleiner, batteriebetriebener Fernseher war auf einem Stapel Zeitungen platziert. Für einen Menschen mochten diese Zustände unerträglich sein, aber für ein Paar Eichhörnchen war der Dachboden praktisch ein Palast.

Der von der Lampe geworfene Schatten des Eichhörnchens erschien als winziger Klumpen an der Wand. Es rieb seine winzigen Pfoten über seinen Kopf und putzte sich. Dann veränderte sich der Schatten, wuchs und streckte sich in die Form eines dünnen Mannes.

"Ich bin zu Hause!" sagte Akashi, während er seine Schultertasche abnahm und auf ein altes, fleckiges Futon zuging, dass in einer Ecke des Lofts untergebracht war. Er kniete sich neben das Futon um seine Gefährtin anzustarren.

"Risako, ich bin zu Hause," sagte Akashi wieder, dieses Mal betonter. Risakos Augen zeigten kein Erkennen, sie starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Dachbalken über ihrem Kopf. Akashi zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er drehte sich, um die Lasche seiner Tasche zu öffnen. Er langte hinein um den Inhalt herauszuholen und ihn auf dem Boden zur Ansicht auszubreiten. "Das sollte dich aufheitern. Ich habe etwas zu Essen mitgebracht, schau. Erdnüsse und Studentenfutter, und es gibt sogar eine Süßkartoffel, ich weiß, dass du die magst…"

Akashi hielt diesen letzten Gegenstand seiner Gefährtin hin und hoffte auf eine Art Bestätigung. Risako fuhr lediglich damit fort, mit ihren Blicken ein Loch in die Decke zu bohren. Akashi stupste sie mit der Hand, die das Gemüse hielt, in die Wange, aber sie blinzelte noch nicht einmal. Die optimistische Miene verschwand von Akashis Gesicht, floss herunter und fort wie verlaufende Farbe.

"Risako… Sag etwas? Der Typ, der dir weh getan hat, ist tot, du musst nicht mehr so sein."

Dennoch sagte sie nichts.

* * *

Auf dem Spielplatz hockte sich Yusuke neben die schwarze Plane, die den blutbefleckten Sand verdeckte. Er streckte die Hand aus um die schützende Abdeckung zu entfernen, aber seine Hand glitt hindurch. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich kurz genervt, aber einen Augenblick später blinzelte er. Er setzte beide Hände auf dem Boden vor sich auf und schob sein Gesicht durch die Plane.

Botan schwebte hinter ihm zu Boden und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein flüchtiger Beobachter mochte meinen, dass sie von dem Anblick Yusukes auf Händen und Knien, der den Kopf praktisch im Sand vergraben hatte, amüsiert war. In Wirklichkeit war sie tatsächlich überrascht, dass er überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, sich durch die Plane zu bewegen. Die Unfähigkeit, feste Gegenstände zu berühren war eine Realität, mit der jeder Geist fertig werden musste und für die meisten war das unheimlich frustrierend. Sie wären tagelang mit Versuchen beschäftigt, Gegenstände zu bewegen und besessen von dem Verlust ihrer Fähigkeit, mit diesen in Kontakt zu kommen. Sie würden nie die Vorteile davon erkennen, in der Lage zu sein, die physische Welt ungehindert zu durchqueren. Aber Yusuke hatte innerhalb von Minuten nach seinem Tod gelernt, dass er durch Wände gehen und nach Belieben durch die Luft schweben konnte. Statt von seinem geisterhaften Zustand matt gesetzt zu werden, nutzte ihn Yusuke instinktiv zu seinem Vorteil. Botan musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckt war.

Nachdem er ein paar Sekunden lang auf den Blutfleck gestarrt hatte, zog Yusuke seinen Kopf aus der Plane und stand aus der knienden Position auf. Er drehte sich um, stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schritt vom Schauplatz weg. Botan schwebte neugierig hinterher und folgte ihm ganz bis zu der Gasse, wo auf ihn eingestochen worden war. Endlich brach Botan die Stille.

"Yusuke, wonach suchst du genau?"

"Anhaltspunkte," antwortete Yusuke der mit der Hälfte seines Oberkörpers im Müllcontainer steckte und darin herum wühlte.

"Anhaltspunkte? Warum? Denkst du nicht, dass du die Detektivarbeit besser den Detektiven überlassen solltest?" fragte Botan. Yusuke zog sich selbst aus dem Müllcontainer und drehte sich mit fast kindisch runden Augen zu Botan herum.

"Weißte, da hätte ich gar nicht dran gedacht."

* * *

Es war eine allseits bekannte Tatsache, dass die Menge an Koffein und Junk Food in einem Großraumbüro der Mordkommission den verlässlichsten Maßstab dafür darstellte, wie lange die Polizei bereits bei der Arbeit war. An diesem Morgen befand sich ein Stapel von Papiertellern neben dem Kaffeeautomaten, die mit Marinarasoße und Pizzarändern verschmiert waren. Das wies mindestens auf eine durchgemachte Nacht hin. Die Hand des Chiefs ruhte auf dem Tresen neben dem Stapel, seine Finger trommelten ruhelos während er darauf wartete, dass sich seine Kaffeetasse füllte.

"Ich glaube das nicht," grummelte der Chief mit geschlossenen Augen, seine Schläfe pochte. Er sah Yusuke nicht, der seitlich durch die Wand neben ihm schwebte, obwohl die leuchtenden blauen Ziffern auf der Uhr des Kaffeeautomaten kurz flackerten, als Yusuke hindurch glitt. "Ein Junge stirbt mitten auf einem öffentlichen Spielplatz und wir haben keinen einzigen Zeugen des tatsächlichen Verbrechens?"

"Nein, Sir. Viele Leute haben Urameshi sterben sehen, aber niemand hat gesehen, wie er niedergestochen wurde," antwortete einer der Lieutenants, der eine Mappe mit Zeugenaussagen durchblätterte. "Wir haben eine Beschreibung des Pärchens, das Masaru Kidou vom Spielplatz mitgenommen hat. Aber das ist nicht viel – groß, dünn, brünett. Zu allgemein."

"Verdammt…" Die letzten Kaffeetropfen fielen herunter. Der Chief leerte gerade einen kleinen Behälter Kaffeeweißer in seine Tasse, als jemand aus seinem Team das Wort ergriff.

"Sir, ich denke, Sie sollten sich das hier ansehen!" Der Chief bahnte sich schnell seinen Weg durch das vollgestellte Büro, quetschte seinen massigen Körper an Tischen und den Aktenboxen vorbei, durch die Yusuke direkt hindurch schwebte. Sie gelangten zu einer Audio-Video Anlage, wo der junge Mann, der an dem Bedienpult saß, die Abspielmarkierung an den Anfang des Videoclips zurück zog.

"Was ist das?" fragte der Chief.

"Das hat gerade jemand eingeschickt. Sie haben ihr Kind im Park gefilmt." Der Techniker drückte die Abspieltaste und ein leicht körniges Video begann. Der Chief beugte sich mit verengten Augen vor. Den Hauptfokus des Videos ignorierend (ein rundlicher, fünf Jahre alter Junge, der ein jüngeres Mädchen zu Boden schubste und ihr den Ball klaute), zeigte der Techniker auf ein braunhaariges Kind im Hintergrund. "Sehen Sie – hier ist der Kidou Junge. Jeden Moment sollte man sehen können, wer ihn mitgenommen hat. Außer…"

Das Video wurde auf einmal viel körniger und begann zu flackern, weiße Linien streiften über den Bildschirm auf und ab, gerade als die Verdächtigen in Reichweite kamen. Was ein klares Bild hätte sein sollen, war ein Durcheinander von Störungen.

"Was? Was ist passiert?" fragte der Chief.

"Die Person, die uns das Video geschickt hat, sagte schon, dass damit etwas nicht in Ordnung ist…"

"Können Sie es nicht verbessern?"

"J-ja, Sir!"

Yusuke beobachtete ein paar Sekunden lang, die der Techniker panisch an den Schaltknöpfen herumspielte, während der Chief wenig hilfreiche Vorschläge machte. Endlich kratzte sich Yusuke mit einem frustrierten Wimmern an der Schläfe.

* * *

"Verdammt," murmelte Yusuke, während er mit einem zu einer fast komischen Grimasse verzogenen Gesicht die Straße hinunter stelzte. "Diese Typen werden das nie rauskriegen…"

"Yusuke, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Die Person, die dich getötet hat -"

"Monster." Botan gab einen Laut der Überraschung und Verwirrung von sich und Yusuke sandte ihr einen schiefen Blick zu. "Schau, ich bin nicht der Hellste Stift im Kasten, aber etwas an den beiden schien von Anfang an nicht zu stimmen. Und jetzt wo ich gesehen habe, was es in der Geisterwelt gibt, kann ich zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Diese Dinger waren nicht menschlich, oder?"

Es war eine grobe Schlussfolgerung, aber sie ließ Botan so breit lächeln, dass sie Licht ausstrahlte.

"Auf Anhieb getroffen!" sprudelte sie fröhlich los. "Du hast recht. Das waren keine Menschen. Sie werden als Youkai bezeichnet – übernatürliche Wesen, die aus dem Makai stammen." Jetzt war es an Yusuke, überrascht zu sein. Makai? Bedeutete das, dass es noch andere Welten außer der Menschenwelt und der Geisterwelt gab? Interessant. "Du hast außerdem recht damit, dass diese Detektive nie in der Lage sein werden, das herauszufinden. Detektive der Menschenwelt fangen fast nie Youkai. Sie haben so wenig Verständnis für sie und meistens sind sie zu engstirnig, was ihre eigene Definition der Realität angeht. Darum fällt die Aufgabe, das Übernatürliche im Zaum zu halten, an die Geisterwelt."

"Also, was? Sagst du, dass ihr Geister-_Detektive_ habt?" kicherte Yusuke. "Nun, ich vermute, das gibt Sinn. Ich meine, ihr hab Einkaufs- und Erholungszentren in der Geisterwelt, dann sind Detektive gar nicht so weit hergeholt."

Botans Lächeln wurde bei seinen scherzhaften Bemerkungen noch breiter, aber irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht. Yusuke hatte den bestimmten Eindruck, dass sie _über_ ihn lachte, statt _mit_ ihm zu lachen.

"Das wirst du noch früh genug lernen," sagte Botan geheimnisvoll. "Für den Augenblick solltest du dich darauf konzentrieren, dich auf deinen Test vorzubereiten."

"Oh, klar! _Grüble darüber,_ warum du das Kind gerettet hast, Yusuke Urameshi!" sagte Yusuke mit dem Gehabe eines Pfarrers, der Feuer und Schwefel predigte. Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Verschone mich damit."

"Nun, warum _hast_ du ihn gerettet?" fragte Botan nach.

"Keine Ahnung! Warum muss ich einen Grund haben?"

"Darum, Yusuke. Ob du nun deinen Grund verstehst oder nicht, du _hattest_ einen. Wir haben für alles, was wir tun einen Grund." Botan erhob einen Finger, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernster. "Koenma bittet dich darüber nachzudenken, warum du den Jungen gerettet hast, weil er möchte, dass du dich deiner Motivation mehr bewusst wirst. Es ist ein Test deiner Prinzipien."

"Müll." Yusuke wendete sich ab und beendete damit die Diskussion. Botan seufzte enttäuscht.

Was sie nicht sah war, wie sich Yusukes sturer Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Botan hätte erwartet, dass er unsicherer werden und seine Antwort bezweifeln würde, je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Aber sie hätte damit falsch gelegen. Ihr Nachhaken hatte, wenn überhaupt, seine Überzeugung eher bestärkt. Die Frage, die Botan ihm gestellt hatte, hatte eine einfache Antwort, selbst wenn sie diese nicht akzeptieren wollte. Warum hatte Yusuke diesen Jungen gerettet? Er wusste es nicht. Es hatte keinen geistigen Prozess, keine "Motivation" gegeben. Yusuke hatte es einfach... getan. Augenblicklich, ohne nachzudenken.

_Es gab keinen Grund,_ sagte er sich. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Schmollen herunter. _Keinen._

* * *

Keiko konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

Sie hatte beim Einschlafen gelächelt und wachte lächelnd wieder auf. Sie fühlte sich an diesem Morgen so glücklich, dass sie sich sogar etwas Zeit nahm, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen bis sie sich endlich dafür entschied, sie mit einer großen Spange in Form eines Gänseblümchens seitlich am Kopf zu einem Zopf zusammenzufassen. Sie fühlte sich immer noch wie im siebten Himmel, als sie das Schulgebäude betrat. Ihr Lächeln verblasste endlich für einen Augenblick als sie ihr Fach öffnete und eine Notiz und einen kleinen Beutel Kekse neben ihre Schulhausschuhe gesteckt sah. Keiko nahm die Notiz, sie erkannte das rosafarbene Briefpapier sofort. Sie hatte kaum die Nachricht ihrer Freundinnen halb überflogen, als die Absender selbst sich bemerkbar machten.

"Morgen, Keiko," sagte Akemi, deren blonder Kopf mit den Rattenschwänzen über Keikos Schulter auftauchte. Trotz des sehr niedlichen Briefs und der Kekse, die Keiko aufheitern sollten, zeigte Akemis Gesicht einen Ausdruck von Mitgefühl und Sorge. "Wir haben das von Urameshi gehört, das ist so traurig. Wie fühlst du dich? Geht es dir soweit gut?"

"Du bist so stark, dass du heute zur Schule kommst!" stimmte Natsuko ein, und steckte ihren Kopf um Keikos anderen Arm (sie war zu klein, um ihre Schulter zu erreichen). "Ich kann es mir noch nicht einmal vorstellen. Es muss schwer für dich sein, deinen Freund auf diese Weise zu verlieren."

"Aber nur damit du es weißt, wir sind für dich da, wenn du jemals reden möchtest."

Keiko lachte nervös, Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, als sie ihre Freundinnen verlegen anlächelte.

"Um… Nun, was das angeht…"

* * *

Kuwabara trottete an einer Gruppe Mädchen in der Eingangshalle vorbei, seine Körperhaltung war gebeugt und seine ziellos blickenden Augen waren von dunklen Ringen umgeben.

"Was? Was meinst du damit, er ist nicht tot?" quietschen die Mädchen, an denen er gerade vorbeigegangen war. Wahrscheinlich redeten sie über ein Haustier oder eine Berühmtheit oder so. Kuwabara setzte seinen unglücklichen Weg fort und verpasste den Rest ihrer Unterhaltung.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist, aber Yusuke ist am Leben," beharrte Keiko gegenüber ihren ungläubigen Freundinnen. "Er hat gestern Nacht, nachdem alle nach Hause gegangen waren, wieder begonnen zu atmen…"

"Keiko, du musst geträumt haben…"

"Nein, es ist wahr!"

Kuwabara schaffte es beinahe bis zu seinem Schließfach, aber ein paar Schritte davon entfernt blieb sein linker Fuß hinter seiner rechten Ferse hängen und er stolperte. Jemand hinter ihm rannte vorwärts und fing ihn mit seiner eigenen Schulter und einem _"Sachte!"_ auf. Kuwabara blinzelte verschlafen und erkannte endlich Kirishimas hellbraunes Haar. Er blickte über die Schulter des anderen Jungen und sah, dass Sawamura und Okubo ganz in der Nähe standen.

"Geht's dir gut, Kuwabara?" fragte Sawamura.

"Du siehst nicht so gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du dir den Tag freinehmen," schlug Okubo vor.

"Heute ist ein Test…"

"Vergiss es! Du hast dieses Mal einen Freibrief, okay? Geh nach Hause!" bat Kirishima inständig.

"Nuh-uh. Die Regel lautet 50 Punkte in jedem Test." Kuwabara zog sich von Kirishima zurück und kniff die trüben Augen in dem Versuch zusammen, sie zum Fokussieren zu bringen. "Was für ein Beispiel gebe ich denn, wenn ich nachlässig werde, nur weil mir danach ist?"

"Was für ein Beispiel gibst du, wenn du dich selbst zugrunde richtest?" Sawamura verschränkte streng die Arme. "Kuwabara, als dein Stellvertreter beantrage ich, dass du von deinen Pflichten entbunden wirst, bis du eine Pause gemacht hast."

"Du machst _was?_" japste Kuwabara.

"Stimme zu!" sagten Kirishima und Okubo schnell und hoben gleichzeitig die Hände.

"Antrag angenommen!" Kuwabara stotterte empört, als Sawamura ihn mitfühlend anlächelte. "Sorry, Mann. Krieg das nicht in den falschen Hals. Wir passen nur auf dich auf, das ist alles."

Kuwabara starrte die drei der Reihe nach an und wirkte, als ob man ihn gerade in den Rücken gestochen hätte. Sie starrten zurück. Sawamura und Kirishima sahen standhaft aus, während Okubo herumzappelte, unsicher, ob er sich seinem Anführer oder der Mehrheit anschließen sollte. Kuwabara unterdrückte ein Knurren, hielt die Hände seitlich zu Fäusten geballt und starrte finster zu Boden.

"Fein. Ich geh' nach Hause." Er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging auf die Türen zu. "Ich seh' euch Jungs später."

Sawamura, Kirishima und Okubo sahen ihrem Anführer nach. Selbst mit hängenden Schultern war Kuwabara einer der größten Menschen in der Eingangshalle. Die anderen Schüler machten ihm den Weg frei – kein so breiter wie der, den sie für Yusuke freigelassen hatten, aber breit genug, um einen ansehnlichen Abstand zu ihnen zu halten. Kuwabara bemerkte es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal.

"Bist du sicher, dass es okay ist, wenn wir ihn allein gehen lassen?" kleidete Okubo endlich seine Zweifel in Worte.

"Es wird ihm gut gehen," versicherte ihm Sawamura. "Er braucht nur Zeit, um den Kopf klar zu kriegen. Kommt jetzt – _wir _müssen immer noch diesen Test bestehen."

* * *

Kuwabara schnaubte verärgert, als er sich auf die Seite herum warf und sich die Bettdecke über die Schulter zog. _Von meiner eigenen Gang rausgeschmissen. Die haben Nerven!_ dachte er zornig. _Das ist nur Urameshis Fehler. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber es stimmt._

Sich zur Wand drehend schloss Kuwabara die Augen. _Ich hasse den Kerl_, dachte er standhaft. Er lag ein paar Minuten da und versuchte, seine Sinne so weit abzustumpfen, dass er einschlafen konnte. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht vermeiden, das Ticken der Uhr hinter sich wahrzunehmen. Er fühlte den kratzigen Stoff seines Schlafanzugs, der mit zu wenig Weichspüler gewaschen war. Er fühlte die Kälte an seinen bloßen Füßen. Er hörte ein Klingeln in seinen Ohren... Es erklang ein hochfrequenter Ton, erst leise, aber langsam immer lauter werdend, bis er laut genug war, um Kuwabara vor Unbehagen in Schweiß ausbrechen zu lassen…

"_Kuwabara,"_ flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Kuwabaras Augen öffneten sich schlagartig und er atmete scharf ein. Er zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

_Nicht real,_ sagte er sich selber, sein ganzer Körper begann mit nicht verbrauchtem Adrenalin zu zittern und zu beben. Er verfolgte den Weg eines Schweißtropfens, der über die Seite seines Gesichts, über seinen Kiefer und quer über seinen Hals lief. _S__ie sind nicht real. Es ist alles in deinem Kopf…_

Er blieb fast eine Minute so mit pochendem Kopf unter seiner Decke liegen. Dann…

"_WACH AUF."_

Kuwabara saß senkrecht.

"Verdammich…!" Er schob seine Decken weg, sprang aus dem Bett und griff augenblicklich nach seiner Schulkleidung im Wäschekorb. Der Schlafanzug wurde wie wahnsinnig zur Seite geworfen. "Das war's! Warum zum Teufel versuche ich überhaupt zu schlafen? Ich bin nicht müde!" erklärte Kuwabara, während er den Gürtel seiner Schulhose schloss.

Hätte irgend jemand Kuwabara von hinten beobachtet, hätte er meinen können, dass dieser voll aufgedreht war. Aber ein Blick auf sein Gesicht – weit aufgerissene Augen und kalter Schweiß, der von seinem Kinn tropfte – würden beweisen, dass er zu Tode erschrocken war. Und vielleicht hatte er einen guten Grund dazu. Während Kuwabaras Sinne nicht scharf genug waren, dass er es sehen konnte, hatte er gerade genug Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit, es zu spüren: Ein blasser Geist nahm leise die Hand von seiner Schulter. Der Geist eines zierlichen jungen Mannes, gekleidet in der Pracht von Ost und West, dessen braunes Haar das Symbol auf seiner Stirn umrahmte und dessen Augen sich in Schatten verloren.

* * *

Die Woche verging fast wie im Flug.

Am Mittwoch besuchte Keiko nach der Schule Yusukes Wohnung, legte ein Kissen auf den Boden neben Yusukes Futon und setzte sich mit einem eifrigen Gesichtsausdruck darauf. Kuwabara verbrachte den Tag in den Schlagkäfigen, hob den schwersten Baseballschläger den er finden konnte über die Schulter hoch und fasste ihn fest. Er schmetterte den Schläger in den ersten Ball hinein, der auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

Am Donnerstag ging Keiko wieder zu Yusukes Wohnung. Dieses Mal sah sie, wie ein Mann mit einer Ledertasche mit Atsuko sprach, als sie die Tür öffnete und hinein spähte. Keiko blinzelte und ihr Lächeln verschwand als sie hörte, worüber sie sprachen. "Er liegt jetzt seit zwei Tagen im Koma, und niemand kann sagen, wann er wieder aufwachen wird. Es wird Zeit, dass wir die Optionen in Betracht ziehen. Eine Magensonde, intravenöse Flüssigkeitsversorgung, ein Katheter…" "Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen warten? Nach seiner Aufnahmeprüfung für die Schule hat Yusuke drei Tage lang durchgeschlafen und es hat ihm nicht geschadet…" In den Schlagkäfigen traf Kuwabara einen Ball nach dem anderen und füllte die Luft mit scharfem Krachen.

Am Freitag verfolgte Yusuke immer noch wie besessen seinen eigenen Fall. Die Behörden hatten bereits jedes bisschen an Information vom Schauplatz gesammelt, also war das Reinigungsteam herbeigerufen worden. Es hatte eine Zeitlang gebraucht, den blutbefleckten Sand zu entfernen, aber es war vollbracht worden. Heute beobachtete Yusuke, wie frischer Sand hinein gegossen und so jegliche Spur getilgt wurde, dass hier ein Verbrechen verübt worden war. Als ob er nie gestorben wäre... Yusukes Unterlippe stülpte sich in einer frustrierten Grimasse vor, aber Botan beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Zuneigung.

Am Samstag öffneten sich zwei Türen gleichzeitig. Keiko, die ausnahmsweise lässig gekleidet war, zog anmutig ihre Stiefel aus und stellte sie neben die Tür von Yusukes Wohnung. Zur gleichen Zeit trat Kuwabara seine Schuhe los und ließ sie dort liegen, wo sie hingefallen waren. Keiko verbeugte sich höflich vor Atsuko, als sie sah, dass diese sich für die 'Arbeit' fertig machte (was auch immer sie für ihren Lebensunterhalt tat); Kuwabara schlurfte an seinem eigenen Vater in durch Schlafentzug verursachter Benommenheit vorbei. Keiko sank neben Yusukes Futon auf die Knie und glättete ihr warm magentafarbenes Kleid mit den Händen. Kuwabara fiel mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf sein eigenes Bett im westlichen Stil und fiel in Ohnmacht ohne dazu zu kommen, seine Schuljacke zu lockern.

Ein dreifarbiges Kätzchen sprang auf Kuwabaras Rücken, rollte sich zusammen und begann zu schnurren, während es durch seine tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge gewiegt wurde. Nachdem sie Yusuke ein paar Sekunden lang angestarrt hatte, wurden Keikos Augen weich und sei stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

"Yusuke… Du wirst aufwachen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Die grünen Ziffern auf dem Wecker flackerten und gerieten durcheinander, aber Keiko bemerkte es nicht. Wie nahe sie Yusuke auch stand, sie hatte einfach nicht die psychische Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit, seinen Geist zu sehen. "Du atmest jetzt. Du lebst. Du wirst doch nicht den Rest deines Lebens schlafend verbringen, oder?"

Sie starrte Yusukes Gesicht an, dessen Gesichtszüge in seinem tiefen Schlummer ungemein friedlich aussahen. Sie neigte sich plötzlich vor, nicht ahnend, dass diese einfache Bewegung den in der Nähe stehenden Geist die Augen aufreißen ließ. Sie war sich nicht bewusst dass, als sie die Hand auf seine Brust legte und die Augen schloss, um sich auf seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren, der Geist, der in diesem Körper hätte sein sollen, zu erröten begann.

"Du musst aufwachen," flüsterte Keiko. "Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mich zu entschuldigen…" Ihre Augen schlossen sich noch fester. "Ich hätte dich damals nicht anschreien sollen. Ich weiß, du warst nur... na ja, _du_... und du bist dumm und unreif und es _spielt keine Rolle_. Es tut mir leid." Sie öffnete ihre Augen, Tränen ließen sie hell leuchten. "Hörst du mich? Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!" schluchzte Keiko und schloss wieder die Auge, während sie den Kopf so drehte, dass ihr Gesicht in Yusukes Brust vergraben war. "Bitte, wach einfach auf… Du kannst nicht solche Hoffnungen in mir wecken und dann nie aufwachen, das... Das ist furchtbar…"

Yusukes Augen wurden weich vor Mitgefühl. Er kauerte sich neben und leicht hinter ihr hin und legte eine unsichtbare Hand auf ihren Kopf. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht würde fühlen können, und das erste Mal seit mehreren Tagen war er ob seines körperlosen Zustands wirklich frustriert. Aber Keiko bewegte den Kopf, als ob sie die Berührung willkommen heißen würde, und seine Hand rutschte auf ihre feuchte Wange. Der Daumen bewegte sich, als ob er eine Träne wegwischen wollte. Keikos Atem stockte kurz, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich ganz kurz zusammen, glätteten sich dann wieder.

"Yusuke…" sagte sie leise. Schwache rosa Flecken erschienen auf ihren Wangen und ein winziges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. "Du _bist_ hier, nicht wahr…"

"Natürlich bin ich das," sagte Yusuke etwas sehnsüchtig. Es war fast so, als könnte sie seine Gegenwart spüren. Stimmte das? Konnte sie ihn fühlen? Konnte sie ihn _hören_? "Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Hörst du mich?"

Keiko bewegte sich etwas und rieb ihre Wange an Yusukes Brust. Fast ein Nicken.

"Komm bald wieder, okay?" bat sie.

Zuneigung schwoll in Yusukes Brust. Es mochte nur ein Zufall sein, aber es wirkte tatsächlich so, als ob sie ihm antwortete. Nachdem er Keiko einen Augenblick, froh über ihre Fähigkeit ihn zu spüren, angegrinst hatte, blinzelte Yusuke überrascht. Wenn sie seine Gegenwart fühlen konnte, warum ging sie dann so… auf Tuchfühlung? Die Keiko, die er kannte, würde sich nie so an ihn kuscheln.

Oder etwa doch? Yusuke hielt einen Augenblick inne und dachte über all die Male nach, an denen er versucht hatte, ihr nahe zu kommen. Sie haute ihm eine runter, wenn er ihren Rock hochschnippte oder sie angrabschte, sie schubste ihn weg wenn er versuchte, sie am Ohr zu kitzeln. Okay, vielleicht hatte er das verdient. Aber als sie sich im Sommer ihren Regenschirm geteilt hatten und er etwas näher als nötig neben ihr gestanden hatte, hatte Keiko ihn nie weg geschubst. Wenn sie zusammen im Laden ihrer Eltern aßen, bot sie ihm immer ein zusätzliches Stückchen Fleisch von ihrem eigenen Teller an. An ihrem ersten Tag an der High School hatte Keiko gelächelt, als sie ihm mit den obersten beiden Knöpfen seiner Schuljacke geholfen hatte.

Als er nun sah, wie sich ihr Körper ohne Umstände neben seinem zusammenrollte, gab Yusuke einen leisen, verächtlichen Laut von sich. Er senkte den Kopf, ein resigniertes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Sie nervte ihn manchmal saumäßig. Andererseits brachte er sie fast ständig auf die Palme, also passten sie eigentlich ganz gut zusammen, oder nicht?

Eine angenehme Wärme in den Wangen fühlend schloss Yusuke die Augen, beugte sich vor und schlang seine Arme um Keiko. Er hoffte wirklich inständig, dass sie jedes bisschen seiner Zuneigung durch die Umarmung spüren konnte.

"Sicher…"

* * *

In dem von einer Lampe erleuchteten Dachboden auf halbem Weg durch die Stadt saß Akashi mit gesenktem Kopf neben dem Futon, Risakos kalte, schlaffe Hand haltend. Er versuchte dauernd, sie anzusehen, schaffte es aber nicht, ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen; das höchste, bis zu dem er kam, war ihr Hals.

"Risako…" Akashi biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Seine Gefährtin gab immer noch keine Antwort. Sie würde jetzt auch nie mehr eine geben… Er holte zitternd Luft, hob ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und küsste sie. Sie würde nie wieder mit ihm reden.

Ein Klicken von einem Einstellrad erklang in dem stillen Raum.

"_- eine weitere Wendung in der spannenden Geschichte des Jungen, den eine Frau den 'Helden von __Sarayashiki' nannte. Am Dienstag vereinte der sechzehnjährige Yusuke Urameshi einen vermissten Jungen mit seiner Mutter, nur um kurz darauf auf dem __Spielplatz zu verbluten. Er wurde noch vor Ort für tot erklärt und eine Totenwache wurde zu seinen Ehren abgehalten, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass der junge Yusuke gar nicht __tot war – sondern lediglich bewusstlos!_"

Akashi blinzelte und drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Fernsehers.

"_Im Moment erhält Yusuke zu Hause lebenserhaltende Maßnahmen, liegt aber weiterhin im Koma. Bis er wieder erwacht, werden wir für die Rückkehr dieses jungen Helden beten…_"

Aufgerissene Augen starrten auf die Nachrichten, das Leuchten des Fernsehers spiegelte sich in ihnen.

"Risako… Bist du das?" flüsterte Akashi in den scheinbar leeren Raum. Es gab keine Antwort, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass die Präsenz, die er spürte, seiner Gefährtin gehörte. In seine Augen trat ein entschlossener Glanz. "Ist es das was du willst? Willst du, dass ich diesen Jungen töte?"

Von seinem Standort neben dem Fernseher wachte ein Geist über Akashi. Aber statt ein dünnes, weibliches Gesicht und zwei lange Vorderzähne aufzuweisen, sah dieser Geist gut aus und hatte ein feines, männliches Gesicht, dessen blasse Lippen sich zu einer unerbittlichen, finsteren Miene verzogen hatten. Die Person, die über den Youkai wachte, war nicht seine geliebte Gefährtin. Akashi konnte jedoch den Unterschied nicht erkennen.

"Also gut…" Der Youkai kam langsam auf die Füße, die Augen finster vor Entschlossenheit. "Ich werde es für dich tun."

* * *

Keiko verließ Yusukes Wohnung einige Zeit später. Ihr Gesicht war noch etwas gerötet und ein leises, süßes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Yusuke beobachtete sie von weit oben, die Arme lässig hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

"Also, wie ging es da drinnen?" fragte Botan fröhlich, als sie hinter Yusuke herabschwebte. "Hattet ihr Spaß?"

"Nah," sagte Yusuke vage.

"Wirklich? Keiko sieht irgendwie angenehm erregt aus," neckte Botan.

Yusuke drehte sich mit einem verlegenen Knurren zu Botan um, aber bevor er zu streiten beginnen konnte, schnellte sein Blick zurück zum Boden. Hatte er dort unten etwas gesehen? Yusuke bewegte sich und blickte forschend zur Wohnung. Ein Eichhörnchen huschte auf dem Boden herum und zog Kreise um das Haus. Yusuke zog eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte dem Vorgehen des graubraunen Tieres, als es endlich an einem Baum im vorderen Hof hochkletterte und durch die Äste hüpfte. Dann sprang es zum Küchenfenster, wo die obere Scheibe offen gelassen worden war, um frische Luft herein zu lassen.

"Schlaues kleines Ding," kommentierte Yusuke, als das Eichhörnchen durch das Fenster sprang. Er flog zum Fenster herunter und Botan, die sich nun für das zu interessieren schien was er beobachtete, folgte ihm. Das kleine Nagetier hockte einen Moment auf dem Küchentisch und sah sich anscheinend um, bevor es auf den Boden hüpfte.

Und dann verwandelte es sich.

"_Heilige -_" Yusukes Gesicht verzog sich vor Schreck, Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf. Schmerz, Blut und ein Gesicht, dass mit Abscheu auf ihn herunter sah. Das Gesicht des Mannes, der nun in seiner Wohnung stand. "Das ist er! Das ist der Bastard, der mich umgebracht hat! Wie zur Hölle ist er hierher gekommen?"

Botan zuckte die Schultern und Yusuke war so sehr abgelenkt, dass er die Antwort akzeptierte ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Hätte er sie einen Moment länger angesehen, hätte er vielleicht ihren schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt.

"Was tut er…?" fragte sich Yusuke laut, die Fäuste geballt und die Zähne zusammengepresst. Akashi sah sich um und durchsuchte die Zimmer bis er zu dem kam, in dem Yusuke schlief. Die Augen des Youkai funkelten..

"Da bist du." Yusukes Gesicht verzog sich vor Ekel, als der Youkai direkt auf seinen hingestreckten Körper zuging und sich daneben hinkniete. Er ergriff seine Haare und zog den Kopf hin und her. "Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte dich damals getötet, aber offenbar bist du nicht so schwach wie du aussiehst." Akashi ließ Yusukes Haar los und sein Kopf plumpste ins Kissen zurück. "Dieses Mal hast du nicht so viel Glück, Urameshi. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du stirbst."

Er öffnete die geballte Faust und seine Fingernägel wurden plötzlich zu zwölf Zentimeter langen Klauen. Yusuke stieß einen ablehnenden Schrei aus, als Akashi in der Absicht ihm den Hals aufzuschlitzen, die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Aber dann blinzelte der Youkai und ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"…Nein," sagte er leise und zog die Krallen wieder ein. "Das ginge viel zu schnell. Ich will nicht nur, dass du _stirbst_. Ich will, dass du _leidest_." Er blickte sich um, seine Augen landeten auf einem in der Nähe stehenden Tisch. Atsuko hatte dort ihre üblichen Opfergaben stehenlassen: einen Stapel ungeöffneter Post, eine Flasche Fusel, einen Aschenbecher, eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug. Akashis Augen funkelten. "Ich hätte es wirklich gern, wenn du ein paar Tage durch die Hölle gehst, bevor du stirbst, genau wie Risako... Aber das hier wird reichen müssen."

Akashi griff sich die Flasche, öffnete sie mit einem schwachen _Plopp_ und drehte sie auf den Kopf, den gesamten Inhalt im Zimmer verspritzend und verschüttend. Yusuke biss frustriert die Zähne zusammen, als er zusehen musste, wie Teppich und Möbel mit Alkohol getränkt wurden. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck beim leisen _Klicken_ des Feuerzeugs.

"Du machst wohl Witze…" Ein mattes Knistern und eine dünne Rauchfahne trieben durch die Luft. Akashi drehte einen Brief langsam zur Seite und ließ die Flammen sich das Papier hinauf fressen. Der Youkai sah noch ein paar Sekunden auf die Flammen und sah dann mit einem Grinsen zu Yusukes Körper zurück.

"Also. Jetzt zum zweiten Mal…" Akashi bückte sich und hielt den brennenden Brief an den mit Alkohol getränkten Boden. Augenblicklich loderten Flammen auf und Akashi machte einen schnellen Schritt rückwärts, um nicht verbrannt zu werden. Er grinste selbstgefällig, zufrieden mit seinem Mordplan, und wandte sich zurück in die Küche.

"Du – Hurensohn!" brüllte Yusuke, als sich Akashi in ein Eichhörnchen zurückverwandelte und durch das Fenster entkam. Yusuke drehte sich wieder zu seinem bewegungslosen Körper um. "Verdammt, das gesamte Haus wird abbrennen! Das ist übel…! Und ohne Körper kann ich nichts tun…" Yusuke riss die Augen auf. "Mein Körper – Was passiert mit mir, wenn mein Körper verbrennt?" Er drehte sich verzweifelt zu Botan um. "Botan, _was passiert, wenn mein Körper verbrennt?!_"

"E-es tut mir leid, Yusuke," sagte sie nervös. "Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass dies passieren würde…"

"Scheiße!" Yusuke flog zu seinem Körper und versuchte ihn zu ohrfeigen. Seine Hand ging durch ihn hindurch wie durch alles andere. "Wach auf, verdammt! Du wirst sterben! Verdammt! VERDAMMT!"

Das Feuer brannte weiter, schlug höher und höher und hüllte das Haus in Rauch und Flammen.


	4. Deine Antwort lautet?

**Yu Yu Hakusho Teil 1: Kein Lebenszeichen**

**Kapitel 4**

Eine Fanfiction Neufassung des Animes von Yoshihiro Togashi von Mayuri Hoshigawa

* * *

Bitte beachtet die Hinweise zum Copyright im ersten Kapitel.

* * *

**Deine Antwort lautet... ?!**

"Was können wir tun?" fragte Yusuke, immer noch über seinem seelenlosen Körper zusammengekauert. Die Flammen, die vom Boden ausgegangen waren, begannen nun, die Wände empor zu klettern. "Mein Körper wird geröstet, wenn uns nicht schnell etwas einfällt!"

"So wie du jetzt bist, kannst du nichts tun!" antwortete Botan.

"Verdammt!" Yusuke begann wieder damit, seinem Körper ins Gesicht zu schlagen und so zu versuchen, seinen körperlichen Teil aufzuwecken, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass das sinnlos war. Es war dem Körper einfach nicht möglich, ohne eine Seele zu handeln. Botan beobachtete ihn ein paar Minuten lang und wartete den richtigen Moment zum Sprechen ab.

"Yusuke – ein Körper…"

"Ich versuch's ja, es funktioniert nicht!" knurrte Yusuke.

"Nein…" Botan festigte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. "Yusuke, du brauchst einen Körper, aber es muss nicht deiner sein."

Er blinzelte und drehte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr um.

"Was meinst du?" sagte Yusuke langsam. Er wagte es kaum zu glauben. Hatte er tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu retten?

"Hör zu. Manchmal können Geister lebende Menschen beherrschen – ihren Körper übernehmen. Du könntest das tun," erklärte Botan. Sie sah allerdings nicht so aus, als ob sie über die Möglichkeit glücklich wäre. Aber warum nicht? Sie hatte gerade einen Weg gefunden, sein Leben zu retten! Was konnte man daran nicht mögen?

"Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?" fragte Yusuke.

"Nun, es gibt gewisse Vorbedingungen für die Beherrschung. Zuerst musst du die Person kennen." Botan dachte schnell ein paar Tage zurück, als sie von Yusuke unbemerkt an seiner Totenwache teilgenommen hatte. Sie hatte Kuwabara dort gesehen, seine hohen Energiewerte bemerkt und seinen Namen in ihr Buch notiert. "Zweitens muss sie sich des Übernatürlichen außergewöhnlich bewusst sein." Koenma selber hatte Kuwabara darauf vorbereitet beherrscht zu werden, indem er seine spirituelle Empfänglichkeit gestärkt hatte. Er hatte die Psyche des Jungen verdreht, in verfolgt und tagelang wach gehalten… "Es ist außerdem hilfreich, wenn die Person bereits in ihrem Körper ruht... nämlich wenn sie schläft." Endlich hatte Koenma am richtigen Tag Gnade walten und Kuwabara zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Aber selbst jetzt, als Kuwabara das erste Mal seit fast einer Woche schlafend im Bett lag, war alles Teil eines Plans. Botans Augen blickten weich vor Gewissensbissen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, aber Koenma hatte sie darum gebeten, diese Mission zu erfüllen. Sie würde nicht versagen.

"Kennst du so jemanden?" fragte Botan endlich, wohl wissend, dass Yusuke die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würde.

"Lass sehen… Jemand den ich kenne mit starkem Geisterbewusstsein…" grübelte Yusuke. Botan sah niedergeschlagen zu, während Yusuke nachdachte. Es war schwer ihn anzusehen und sich ihres Teils in dieser List bewusst zu sein… Sie schloss die Augen, gerade als Yusuke mit einer Faust in seine Hand schlug. "Kuwabara! Als ich ihn gesehen habe, hatte er hohe Geisterenergie! Ist das das selbe?"

"Nicht genau, aber wenn er hohe Energiewerte hat ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er auch ein starkes Geisterbewusstsein hat."

"Alles klar! Lass ihn uns aufsuchen!" Yusuke drehte sich aufgeregt herum, bereit loszuziehen und seinen Freund aufzuspüren.

"Also wirst du Kuwabara übernehmen? Denk daran, Yusuke, selbst wenn du das schaffst, gibt es keine Garantie, dass es hilft. Dies _ist_ ein Feuer." Yusuke hielt inne und sah unsicher zu Botan zurück. Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und warf ihm einen sehr ernsten Blick zu. "Selbst wenn du dich dafür entscheidest, dies zu tun, könnte es sein, dass du deinen Körper nicht retten kannst. Darüber hinaus wirst du Kuwabara in Gefahr bringen."

"Du meinst -" Aber natürlich. Warum war ihm das nicht gleich eingefallen? Sie redeten darüber, in ein brennendes Gebäude zu laufen. Natürlich würde er Kuwabaras Leben riskieren. "Aber… Aber das kann ich nicht tun. Ich meine, Kuwabara ist ein Loser, aber ich _hasse_ ihn nicht."

"Bist du dir sicher? Nimm dir einen Augenblick Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Du hast Zeit für die Entscheidung, bis dein Körper zu brennen beginnt."

Yusuke knurrte schwach und drehte sich von Botan weg um die Flammen zu beobachten. Was würde er tun?

* * *

Pfannkuchenteig zischte und brutzelte als der Taiyakiverkäufer seine Grillpfanne schloss und den fischförmigen Imbiss darin buk. Der Geruch nach Pfannkuchen und Würstchen ließ Keikos Magen knurren. Heißes Essen an einem kalten Tag klang gut, vor allem da sie ihren normalen Imbiss nach der Schule hatte ausfallen lassen, um Yusuke zu besuchen…

"Komm mit! Es brennt in der Vierten Straße!" Keiko blinzelte, ihre Lippen formten eine Frage während sie den Kopf in Richtung der Rufe drehte. Als die beiden Männer hinter ihr vorbei rannten, drehte sie ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung und folgte ihnen mit den Augen.

"Die Feuerwehren sind alle schon im Einsatz, sie werden nicht helfen können," hörte Keiko den zweiten Mann sagen. Nun drehte sich Keiko vollständig um und sah gebannt zu, als sie die Straße hinunter eilten.

_Yusuke wohnt in der Vierten Straße_… dachte Keiko, die den Verkäufer, der ihr ihren Taiyaki entgegen hielt, nicht wahrnahm. Keiko machte einen langsamen Schritt in die Richtung, die die beiden Typen eingeschlagen hatten ("Miss, Ihre Bestellung...?"). Sie fing langsam an zu laufen ("Wo wollen Sie hin?"), dann startete sie einen irrwitzigen Sprint ("Warten Sie, Miss…!").

Bei Yusukes Wohnung hatten die Nachbarn endlich das Feuer bemerkt und waren nachsehen gegangen. Ein arbeitsamer Mann brachte Eimer voller Wasser von der Ausgussrinne außerhalb seines eigenen Hauses herbei, aber der größte Teil der Menschenmenge sah einfach nur zu. Einige von ihnen hatten zu viel Angst vor dem Feuer um zu handeln und sahen einfach gebannt zu, während andere honigsüße Kommentare wie "Oh, ist das schlimm!" und "Was für eine Schande!" abgaben, ohne erkenne zu lassen, dass sie überhaupt helfen wollten.

Keiko drängelte sich bis zur Vorderseite der Menge durch und blieb stocksteif stehen als sie sah, was sie alle anstarrten.

"Nein…" Ihre Stimme erhob sich zu einem schrillen Schrei. "Nein! _NEIN!_"

Zwei der Nachbarn sahen Keiko losrennen und ergriffen ihre Arme um sie zurückzuhalten.

"Du kannst da nicht reingehen! Es ist zu gefährlich!"

"YUSUKE! YUSUKE!" schrie Keiko, die noch nicht einmal bemerkte, dass sie mit ihr gesprochen hatten. Sie riss sich von ihren hindernden Händen los und sprintete vorwärts. Panische Gesten, die sie zum Anhalten bewegen sollten, trafen auf blinde Augen, gerufene Warnungen fielen auf taube Ohren. Keiko zog ihre Hände in ihre Ärmel und benutzte diese als Schutz, damit sie den Türknauf drehen konnte, ohne sich an dem heißen Metall zu verbrennen.

* * *

_Uh-oh,_ dachte Botan, ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie Keiko die Wohnung betreten sah. _Das sollte nicht passieren! Sie ist kein Teil des Tests!_

"Um, Yusuke? Wir haben noch ein Problem," sagte Botan unruhig. Yusuke drehte seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen und sah dann aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Er warf einen Blick in Richtung der Tür. Und plötzlich veränderte sich sein zorniger Gesichtsausdruck, wurde zu etwas unfassbar schwachen und verletzlichen.

"K…Keiko…" Er hatte rufen, es so laut wie möglich schreien wollen, aber die Muskeln in seinem Hals hatten sich verkrampft. "Was macht sie hier…?"

"YUSUKE!" rief Keiko über das Brüllen des Feuers. Sie rannte durch die Küche auf Yusukes Zimmer zu, die Hitze ließ ihre bloßen Unterschenkel vor Schweiß glänzen.

Ein Stück eines Deckenbalkens, das zu geschwärzter Asche verbrannt worden war, brach ab. Yusuke sah, wie es genau auf Keiko herunterfiel und schnappte nach Luft, Furcht flutete wie Eis durch seinen Geist. Keiko, die nicht den Vorteil der Vogelperspektive hatte, sah die fallenden Trümmer nicht, bis sie auf ihr landeten. Schmerz explodierte in ihrer linken Schulter und sie stolperte schreiend zur Seite, kurz nach der Wunde fassend bevor sie hektisch die heiße Asche weg strich. Jede Haarsträhne, die von diesen brennenden Stücken Holz berührt worden war, glühte einen Augenblick lang orange auf und verblasste dann zu grauer Asche. Leise knurrend schaute Keiko mit vor Entschlossenheit und Feuerschein leuchtenden Augen auf die Tür zu Yusukes Zimmer.

Als Keiko ihren wahnsinnigen Lauf durch das Inferno wieder aufnahm, kehrte Yusukes Stimme endlich zurück.

"Keiko, geh zurück!" rief er, indem er hinter ihr her schwebte. "Lass mich einfach hier! _Bitte…!_"

Keiko hörte natürlich nichts von seinem Flehen. Sie rannte bis zu Yusukes Zimmer, ließ sich schnell neben das Futon fallen und klinkte die Infusion und den Katheter aus. Yusuke beobachtete sie mit wachsender Verzweiflung. Warum konnte sie ihn jetzt nicht hören, wo es am Wichtigsten war?

"Okay -" hustete Keiko und rieb sich mit den Rücken ihrer Faust die Augen, die von dem ganzen Rauch zu tränen begannen. "Komm schon," sagte Keiko, eher um sich selber Mut zu machen als Yusuke zu beruhigen. Sie ergriff sein Handgelenk und zog seinen Arm über ihre Schulter. Sein Gewicht wäre schon unter normalen Umständen schwer für sie zu tragen gewesen, aber mit der verletzten Schulter war es ihr beinahe unmöglich, ihn anzuheben. Dennoch sprach Keiko mit absoluter Entschlossenheit als sie versprach, "Ich hole dich hier raus."

Sie drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um festzustellen, dass Flammen den Eingang blockierten. Das Flammenmeer tanzte in ihren tränenden Augen, verspottete sie. Das Krachen und Prasseln der Flammen klang wie Stimmen die kicherten, _Versuch jetzt mal raus zu kommen_. Keiko schloss die Augen, schluckte, und begann den langen Weg zur Tür.

"Es gibt…" Yusuke starrte, seine Pupillen schrumpften zu Nadelspitzen als Keiko auf die Tür zuging. "Es gibt keinen Weg…"

"Sie ist gefangen, Yusuke. Sie wird sterben," sagte Botan grimmig, und Yusuke wollte sie anschreien. War sie etwa dumm? Warum erinnerte sie ihn daran, wie hoffnungslos die Situation war? Es war, als ob sie absichtlich wenig hilfreiche Dinge von sich gab. "Du kannst es immer noch mit Kuwabara versuchen, aber die Chancen stehen fast gleich Null, dass du es rechtzeitig schaffst. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt würdest du sie wahrscheinlich beide opfern."

"Botan … Ich … Ich kann nicht…" Yusuke sah seine spirituelle Führerin hoffnungslos an. "Bitte, es muss doch _irgendetwas_ geben, das wir hier tun können."

"Kuwabara ist deine einzige Möglichkeit." Botan sah Yusuke mit überraschen kühlen Augen an. "Ist das also deine Antwort? Du wirst nicht das Leben eines Anderen für deines opfern? Noch nicht einmal um Keiko zu retten?"

"Was für eine Art kranker Frage ist denn das?!" rief Yusuke, und schlug mit dem Arm frustriert durch die Luft. "Hätte ich noch ein Leben, das ich geben könnte, würde ich es tun! Ich würde mich sofort opfern, wenn es _mein_ Leben wäre, über das wir reden! Aber wir reden _nicht_ über mein Leben! Egal was passiert, ein Leben, das nicht meines ist, kann ich nicht opfern! Diese Wahl kann ich _nicht_ treffen!"

"Dann wirst du zusehen, wie Keiko bei lebendigem Leib verbrennt."

Yusuke biss sich auf die Lippe. Keiko hatte bereits den ersten Schritt ins Feuer getan. Die Flammen bissen in ihre Beine, ließen ihre Haut rot werden und Falten werfen die Oberfläche siedenden Wassers. Sie schrie…

"…Das ist so verdreht," flüsterte Yusuke. Keiko schluckte ihre Schreie herunter als sie einen zweiten Schritt machte, Tränen flossen über ihr rußiges Gesicht. "Es ist _mein_ Fehler, dass Keiko da hinein gerannt ist… Es sollte an mir sein, _i__ch _sollte derjenige sein, der sein Leben riskiert, um sie zu retten. Ich gäbe alles, um -" Yusuke fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, schob die Finger in sein Haar und grub die Fingernägel in seine Kopfhaut. "Aber ich _kann_ Kuwabara _nicht_ dazu bringen, sein Leben zu geben, wenn die Sache mit ihm überhaupt nichts zu tun hat. Das _kann_ ich _nicht_ tun." Yusuke kniff die Augen fest zu. "Warum zur Hölle muss es so sein? Warum kann ich gar nichts tun um zu helfen?!"

Botan sah, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet, wie Yusuke die Augen öffnete und hoffnungslos auf Keiko herunter starrte. Sie kämpfte darum, in Bewegung zu bleiben, sich nicht bewusst, dass ihr Rocksaum Feuer gefangen hatte.

"Keiko… Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, es gäbe etwas, das ich tun kann…" Keiko schaffte noch einen Schritt, allerdings stolperten ihre Füße und sie fiel gegen eine Wand. Die Kollision ließ die Wand erzittern, wodurch ein Bücherregal vor ihr umkippte. Ihr Weg war nun vollständig blockiert. "Aber schau dich an, du riskierst dein Leben, um mich zu retten. So ein verdammter Gutmensch… Du würdest mich für immer hassen, wenn ich zuließe, dass Kuwabara bei dem Versuch dich zu retten umkommt. Du warst schon immer so selbstlos." Yusuke senkte seinen Kopf, Schatten fielen über seine Augen. Seine Lippen waren zu einem kleinen Lächeln der Selbstverachtung verzogen, selbst als Tränen auf seinen Wangen aufleuchteten. "Ich weiß, wenn du diese Entscheidung treffen müsstest, würdest du nicht zögern … Also werde ich es auch nicht."

Yusuke war so sehr auf Keiko konzentriert, dass er das Lächeln, das sich auf Botans Lippen geschlichen hatte, völlig übersah.

"Yusuke…"

Er blinzelte stumpf, kaum in der Lage von dem warmen Ton in Botans Stimme überrascht zu sein. Yusuke hatte sich erst halb zu ihr umgedreht, als er bemerkte dass er angegriffen wurde. Plötzlich ergriffen Botans Hände die Vorderseite seiner Jacke und ihre Lippen pressten sich gegen seinen Mund. Eine blassgelbe Aura flammte um sie herum auf und Yusuke schüttelte sich in Krämpfen, als sie in ihn hinein floss. Es war, als fühlte er die Wärme von Sonnenschein auf seinen Lippen, aber heißer, intensiver, und Botans Licht floss in seinen Mund und durch ihn hindurch, als würde er es tatsächlich trinken. Bald verwandelte sich diese Wärme in etwas anderes, eine scharfe, elektrische Spannung, die in seinem Bauch startete und bis zu seinem Gehirn aufstieg. In den Pupillen von Yusukes weit geöffneten Augen verwandelte sich das gelbe Licht, das aus ihm geleuchtet hatte, in ein blasses Neonblau.

Als Yusukes Augen wieder schwarz wurden, ließ Botan ihn mit einem verzückten Lächeln los.

"Viel Glück," strahlte sie.

"Wa -"

Aber dann ergriff eine Hand die Rückseite seines Hemdkragens, zog ihn zurück und schleuderte ihn in Richtung Boden. Der Geist des Jungen kollidierte mit seinem Körper und verschwand darin.

Einen Augenblick lang hielt alles im Raum inne. Koenma, der hinter dem abgelenkten Yusuke aufgetaucht war, senkte die Hand, mit der er den Jungen geworfen hatte und richtete sich auf. Botan glitt seitwärts durch die Luft, die Augen gespannt auf die Szene unter ihr gerichtet, während das Feuer wieder anfing sich zu bewegen. Keikos blasige Beine zitterten und ihre Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als ihre Kraft endlich nachließ.

Bevor sie fallen konnte, fanden Beine, die zuvor auf dem Boden entlang geschleift waren, Halt. Der Arm um ihre Schulter bewegte sich, glitt ihren Rücken hinunter bis zu ihrer Taille.

Und Yusuke öffnete seine Augen.

"Whoa, es ist – heiß -" Er schaute sich um, schockiert auf die Welt voller Farben starrend. Hätte er sich nicht in einem Zustand geistiger Verwirrung befunden, hätte er sich möglicherweise darüber gewundert, dass seine Beine nicht verbrannten wie die Keikos. "Was – bin ich…?"

Er blickte nach unten und sah, dass die Person, die sich neben ihm zusammenrollte, bestimmt nicht Botan war.

"Keiko!" Yusuke zog sie ganz an sich, einen Arm sicher um ihre Taille gelegt und die andere bewegte sich hoch, um ihren Hinterkopf zu halten. Er konnte die ausgefransten Enden ihrer Haare fühlen, wo die Strähnen verbrannt worden waren. Die Flammen um sie herum sehend hielt Yusuke Keiko dicht an sich gedrückt und kniff die Augen zu. Er war gerade rechtzeitig ins Leben zurückgekehrt, um mit ihr zu leiden und zu sterben? Was für ein dämliches Ende der Geschichte. Aber vielleicht verdiente er das. Er hatte schließlich die Wahl getroffen, sie hier zurückzulassen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal versucht sie zu retten…

Yusuke war sich der blassblauen Energie nicht bewusst, die um ihn herum zum Leben erwacht war. Es begann an seinen Füßen und wirbelte um ihn herum, stieg an, fiel und stieg noch etwas weiter. Yusuke bemerkte es nicht, bis er das Prasseln des Feuers hörte und die Augen öffnete. Da sah er es: jede Flamme im Umkreis von fünf Fuß war gelöscht worden.

"Ist das … meine Geisterenergie?" fragte sich Yusuke. Die Energie wirbelte um ihn herum, sie kam immer dichter zusammen, wie Ranken die sich zu einer kugelförmigen Barriere schlossen. Dann explodierte sie in einem blau-weißen Blitz nach außen, der zuerst die beiden Menschen, dann die Flammen und zum Schluss die beiden Gottheiten, die von oben zusahen, verdeckte. Draußen kreischten die Nachbarn und rannten von dem blendenden Licht in der Annahme weg, dass das Feuer eine Gasexplosion verursacht haben musste.

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später heulten Sirenen in der Vierten Straße. Als die Feuerwehr endlich ankam, war das Haus so gut wie zerstört. Geschwärzte Balken, Asche und eine einzige Mauer waren alles, was von dem Haus der Urameshis übrig war.

"Sieht aus als wären wir zu spät," sagte einer der Feuerwehrmänner schwer und nahm als Zeichen der Trauer kurz seinen Helm ab. "Nun, wir fangen besser an."

"Yeah…"

Die Feuerwehrleute schwärmten aus, kletterten durch die verkohlten Trümmer, die einst ein Zuhause gewesen waren. Sie gingen rücksichtslos über persönliche Gegenstände, traten ein geschwärztes Brett beiseite, das möglicherweise Teil eines Tisches gewesen war, ein verdrehtes Ding sah so aus, als sei es eine Mikrowelle gewesen. Einer der Feuerwehrmänner schob ein Bücherregal beiseite, das im Flur umgekippt war. Er starrte das an, was er dahinter fand.

"S-sir! Sie sehen sich das besser an!"

Ein älterer Feuerwehrmann kam vor und sah um die letzte stehende Wand herum. Unter seinem Schnurrbart erschien ein Lächeln.

"Da brat' mir doch einer…"

"Haben Sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen, Sir?" fragte der jüngere Feuerwehrmann eifrig.

"Nein. Das habe ich sicher nicht," sagte der Ältere. "Wir rufen besser einen Krankenwagen…"

"Yessir!"

Der jüngere Feuerwehrmann eilte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie wussten, dass es ein Schlafzimmer gewesen war, weil es immer noch als solches identifiziert werden konnte: irgendwie war ein Kreis von fünf Fuß vollständig vom Feuer unberührt geblieben. Und in der Mitte dieses Kreises lagen ein Junge und ein Mädchen, zusammengerollt, ohnmächtig und sich gnädigerweise der Zerstörung, die um sie herum stattgefunden hatte, nicht bewusst.

* * *

"Hey, Eri. Hast du das von dem Engel gehört?"

"Hmm?"

"Der Engel! Sie sagen, dass dieser Junge in Sarayashiki gestorben ist und dann als Engel zurückkam, um seine Freundin aus einem brennenden Haus zu retten!" Ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunem Haar lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz in einem Straßencafé zurück und drückte eine Hand auf ihr Herz während sie die Augen schloss. Kasumis Wangen wurden mit einer hübschen blassen Röte überzogen, als sie träumerisch seufzte. "Ahh… Das ist so romantisch. Ich liebe diese Art Geschichten."

"Aber es ist nur eine Geschichte, richtig?" Das weißblonde Mädchen, das Kasumi gegenüber zog einen Schmollmund um das Ende ihrer Gabel herum, das Stück Karottenkuchen auf dem Teller vor ihr war vergessen. "Leute, die von den Toten wiederauferstehen – das ist ein bisschen beängstigend, nicht wahr?"

"Ich denke es ist schön zu glauben, dass es Engel gibt, die über uns wachen, sagte Kasumi und hob das Kinn.

"Ich denke, da kann ich dir zustimmen," lächelte Eri.

Auf dem Bürgersteig neben Café versuchte ein Junge mit glatten schwarzen Haaren sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als er ihre Unterhaltung mithörte. Seine Hände waren in den Taschen seiner grünen Jacke vergraben, ein kleiner Strauß aus orangefarbenen Gerbera klemmte sicher unter seinem Arm.

"Engel?" kicherte er. "_Das_ hat mich noch keiner genannt."

* * *

**Yusuke Urameshi, Alter 16. Persönlichkeit ist impulsiv, ungesittet und jähzornig. Er hat wenig Respekt für Autoritäten und ist ein grauenhafter Schüler. **

Ein Mädchen in einem blau gepunkteten Nachthemd saß vorsichtig auf der Seite in einem Krankenhausbett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie legte in einer befangenen Geste die Hand auf die weißen Verbände, die ihre Unterschenkel einhüllten. Der Doktor sagte, dass Narben bleiben würden… Andererseits hatte er auch gesagt, dass sie Glück gehabt hatte, überhaupt überlebt zu haben. Vielleicht sollte sie dankbar dafür sein, was sie hatte…

"Hey Keiko." Sie blinzelte und drehte ihren Körper in Richtung Tür.

"Umm, was ist das?" fragte Keiko und starrte erstaunt auf den Blumenstrauß.

"Was, kann ich dir jetzt keine Blumen mehr mitbringen? Jesses. Da versucht man mal nett zu sein und das hab' ich nun davon… War sowieso die Idee meiner Mutter…" Yusuke setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte die Blumen schmollend neben sich. Keiko lächelte leicht, ein bisschen rote Farbe erschien auf ihren Wangen während sie scheu ihr Haar hinter ihr Ohr strich. Es war kürzer als vorher, die verbrannten Enden waren abgeschnitten worden, so dass ihr kurzer Schopf nicht ganz ihre Schultern erreichte. Yusuke, der aus den Augenwinkeln zusah, wie Keiko unsicher herumfummelte, versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Dein Haar ist in Ordnung. Wirklich, es sieht nicht schlecht aus. Auf jeden Fall besser als die Rattenschwänze. Die Teile habe ich gehasst."

"Yusuke," seufzte Keiko in mildem Frust. Sie konnte aber dennoch ihr Lächeln nicht ganz verbergen. Yusuke grinste zurück und Keikos Lächeln verblasste etwas, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklicher wurde. "Yusuke…? Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist."

Yusuke blinzelte neugierig und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als Keiko sich zu ihm hinüber lehnte, die Vorderseite seiner Jacke ergriff und ihn auf die Wange küsste. Es gab keinen greifbare Energieübertragung zwischen ihnen, kein helles Licht oder nennenswerte Hitze. Aber Yusuke fühlte dennoch einen kleinen Funken in seinem Herzen.

* * *

**Dennoch, aufgrund einer bestimmten Folge von Ereignissen und gemäß meines ****Willens, wurde dieser Junge zu mehr als er zuvor war…**

"Kuwabara! Du bist spät dran!" Einer der Freiwilligen im Tierheim, ein älterer Mann, der gerade einem kleinen Tanuki die Flasche gab, beobachtete, wie der Junge herein kam. Über eine von Kuwabaras starken Schultern war ein großer Sack Hundefutter geworfen. "Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich."

"Sorry. Ich hatte irgendwie 'ne ziemlich harte Woche. Versuche immer noch, wieder in Gang zu kommen," murmelte Kuwabara, während er den Sack neben der Tür abstellte. Er sah aus wie ein Wrack, seine Haut war blass und um seine Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Aber es ging ihm tatsächlich besser als seit Tagen. "Fühlt sich Hachi-kun heute besser? Oof!" Ein großer goldener Akita suchte sich diesen Augenblick aus, um Kuwabara anzuspringen, schwere Pfoten drückten den Jungen zu Boden, während eine raue Zunge in wilder Bewunderung sein Gesicht ableckte. "Schätze das beantwortet die Frage… Hey, Hachi, runter! Runter!"

**Er ist körperlich und geistig stärker geworden…**

Auf dem Bürgersteig außerhalb des Tierheims lächelte Yusuke über das laute, fröhliche Bellen.

"Klingt, als ob es ihm gut geht," sagte Yusuke mit fröhlich zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Was für eine Erleichterung." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein wies ihn an, die Augen zu öffnen. Er sah sich um und bemerkte ein Eichhörnchen, das auf einer nahegelegenen Mauer saß. Sobald es ihn zu ihm hinüber sehen sah, huschte das kleine Tier davon. Der nervöse Gesichtsausdruck war für Yusuke so deutlich, als ob es schwitzen würde und hervorquellende Augen gehabt hätte. Das war ein wenig seltsam… Yusuke kniff die Augen scharf zusammen und folgte dem Weg des Eichhörnchens entlang der Mauerkrone.

* * *

Koenma pflückte einen der weißen Spielsteine von seinem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Schachbrett. Er schloss die Hand um die Figur und verbarg sie in seiner Handfläche. Ein schwaches Licht leuchtete aus dem Inneren seiner Hand. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich die wie ein Mensch geformte Gestalt in eine Figur mit einem Flügel verwandelt.

…_**U**__**nd sehr bald wird er mein wichtigster Spielstein sein.**_ Koenma setzte seinen neu geschaffenen Engel zurück auf das Spielfeld, mitten in eine Stadt, die komplett aus schwarzen Figuren zu bestehen schien. Ein zwischen zwei Gebäuden verborgener Spielstein mit dem Gesicht eines Eichhörnchens war ihm am nächsten.

* * *

In einer dunklen Gasse rannte ein großer, dünner Mann um sein Leben. Er keuchte auf, als sich ein Schatten vor ihm veränderte.

"Hey, Arschloch. Wo denkst du, gehst du hin?"

Akashi quiekte auf und krabbelte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, unterwegs über Abfalltonnen stolpernd. Yusuke beobachtete ihn mit verengten Augen, ein hellblauer Strich glitt über die dunkelbraunen Regenbogenhäute.

"Es spielt keine Rolle, in welche Richtung du läufst." Yusuke hob einen Arm und streckte die Hand in Richtung des fliehenden Youkai aus. "Du bist immer auf dem Weg in die Hölle."

Blaues Licht floss auf die Straße außerhalb der Gasse. Dann verblasste das Licht, und die Welt kehrte zu friedlicher Dunkelheit zurück.

* * *

Koenma sah auf den Weißen Engel herab, der nun auf einem Haufen schwarzen Staubes stand, wo der Mann mit dem Gesicht eines Eichhörnchens gewesen war. Seine Augen leuchteten.

**Ich hoffe, du bist bereit.**


End file.
